Book 1: Of Anime
by yamiyugi23
Summary: Written for Werewolf's One's theme challenge. First Set Of Prompts in the challenge. This book has all anime/manga in it with crossovers of HarryPotter in it. Warning: Mixture, chaotic. Completed.
1. HarryPotter&BlackButler

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Black Butler, I do not have any rights to them nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Written for Werewolf one's 200 theme challenge.**

**I've only just started watching Black Butler so if my information is wrong I'm sorry. I'm also taking the information from Kuroshitsuju wiki.**

**Insanity**

Harry couldn't believe it, he really couldn't. He sat in GrimmauldPlace kitchen listening to Dumbledore rattling on about his safety, but really? Dumbledore called _this_ keeping him safe.

"So my boy," Dumbledore said with twinkling eyes, "What do you think? Any questions about the plan?"

"What do I think?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow, "What I want to know is where you got the idea of having a demon attached to me!"

"But if the first meeting goes well then it'll be fine," Dumbledore said with a wave of his hand, "Besides, I'm not going to introduce you to a demon."

Harry gave a sigh of relief, "So a _proper_ demon isn't going to be my 'bodyguard' then? It's just a figure of speech?"

"You think I've just hired someone that is known for fighting like a demon?" Dumbledore asked with his own raised eyebrow, "My dear boy I think you've misunderstood."

"I have? But you said-"

"I am not getting a demon to forge a contract with you, nor will any contract with _you_ be taken place," Dumbledore said as he listed things off, "You shall just be in charge of looking after this…person…for a while, it seems that the place that normally looks after him is down for a while. So in thanks for looking after him you'll get him to kill Voldermort free of charge!"

Harry blinked, "That's good, and I don't think I could have killed anyone…even through…"

"It's all right my boy, you are still young and pure through you've seen much."

Harry nodded his head, "So this person? What are they like?"

"Ah, them," Dumbledore said as he turned to look out of the kitchen window, "They will be turning up any moment now, I do believe they have a very big love for the colour red."

"At least it's not pink and kittens," Harry muttered ignoring Dumbledore's laugh, "So tell me about this person, I know from what you said that they're male at least."

"His name I believe is Grell Sutcliff, his a Grim Reaper and has experience as a butler," Dumbledore said happily, "He can sing, loves the colour red and wants to be a female."

Harry groaned into his hands, "So you're basically giving me a nutcase to look after and to make sure he kills someone?"

"I wouldn't say his a totally insane," Dumbledore said kindly, "I mean his just…different."

"Like how we say that about you?" Harry asked as he stood up, "Alright, I'll give him a chance…this could be the power he knows not. And at least you've told me this time."

"That's it my boy," Dumbledore beamed, "Just give it a go, the worse he could do is kill you, through if he does I want to be there."

Harry quickly turned around and gave the Headmaster a shocked look, his wide eyes and open mouth said it all. Too bad Dumbledore was too busy thinking.

"Why yes, the power of a Grim Reaper is to decide if they should live or die by looking at their memories," Dumbledore said happily, grabbing a cup to make some lemon tea, "I do believe it's like watching a muggle movie!"

"It's official," Harry muttered as he tried to creep out of the kitchen, "His lost it, I need to find Professor Snape…might hate me but at least he'll agree."

"Too late Potter through I do already agree."

"Severus!" Dumbledore cried out happily, "You made it, and I see you've meet Mr. Sutcliff?"

Harry looked Snape up and down, he didn't know if he should laugh, pity the man or run for this hills as his gut was telling him he was next. Severus Snape looked like he had been molested by a fan girl, badly, his normal straight hair was damp with sweat and sticking up all over the place, his pale face was red from running and…

"Professor Snape are you missing parts of your clothes?" Harry asked noticing that Snape had large holes in his robe and clothes, "It looks like someone's tried to grab you but you've gotten away leaving them only with a handful of material."

"That is exactly what has happened," Snape hissed with a glare at Dumbledore, "You old coot, not even the Dark Lord would do this! I agree with the brat, you're insane!"

"Oh? Then I'll enjoy talking to Mr. Sutcliff, two insane people talking to each other. What fun!"

"Professor I think we should run for it," Harry said without taking his eyes off of Dumbledore, "His gone insane."

"While I agree I think we should use a different door," Snape said staying alert, "Sutcliff is out in the garden…we'll go out of the house the long way."

Harry nodded his head then suddenly he gave a shocked gasp.

"What is it Potter?" Snape asked quickly drawing his wand and ready for battle, "What do you see?"

"Red!" Harry cried out in shock, "Everything's turning red!"

Snape paled, "Oh no, Sutcliff found the magical red paint…Potter, it wasn't nice knowing you. We're about to die in this insanity."

"We're doomed," Harry said standing next to Snape, "We're all going to die!"

"Don't speak like that Potter," Snape snapped but then he groaned as it hit him too, "Dumbledore's doing the Dark Lord's work!"

"I am not," Dumbledore said with a glare, "I happen to like red, also I think that Mr. Sutcliff will do you both the world of good."

"This is insane," Snape moaned, "I have a Grim Reaper who wants to-"

"Wants to what?" Harry asked in confusion, his confusion only grew as Snape went bright red.

Snape didn't give a verbal reply; instead he coughed lightly, turned around and began to walk out of the kitchen door only to stop dead in his tracks. His face gone completely white with a look of pure horror on it.

"Sevvy-darling!" came a flamboyant voice from the hallway, "There you are! Oh my and you have friends."

"Kill me," Snape moaned causing Harry to raise an eyebrow, "Please, it's better than putting up with Potter's new…pet."

"Oh Sevvy-darling," a long red haired man cried out, running into the room and pulling Snape into a hug, "Oh how I missed you so! Do you like what I've done to the house? I did it to show my love to you!"

Harry bite his lip as the red haired man began to hug Snape close to him and nuzzle him like a kitten.

"Ah young love," Dumbledore said with a happy sigh, "I like the colour red too."

"You do!" the red haired man cried out happily while not letting go of Snape, "Me too! What's your name? I'm Grell! Grell Sutcliff! Nice to meet you! You have a good eye for colours, what do you think of my decorating?"

Harry blinked in amazement as this 'Grell' person clunged to Snape like a lover and talked to Dumbledore about the colour red…Harry could see just how Dumbledore thought Grell Sutcliff would be able to kill Voldermort. Harry found himself looking forward to that day…

…there was only one problem through; would he manage to survive Grell Sutcliff?

**The End.**

**Hope it's alright, I just had the idea of Severus/Grell jump at me, hope I did okay!**


	2. Black Cat

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat, I have no rights to the Black Cat fandom nor do I make any money for writing these fic's.**

**Written for Werewolf One's Challenge, I'll be using prompt 43, cat, for this one shot. This one was written for my friend, Birdy, hope you like it!**

**What's in a drink?**

Sven groaned as he watched a proud Eve stand at the kitchen counter, Eve grabbed another bottle of milk and poured it into what was fast becoming a poison.

"Eve...I know you want to make me happy and proud as I just saved you but..." Sven said nervously as he looked at the drink, "I don't think I can drink that...I can't drink milk, yeah, milk is more Train's thing..."

"I know," Eve said as she poured into the cup a strange pink substance causing it to glow as if it was a nuclear product, "Which is why this drink is for Train."

Sven blinked, "...you're making a drink for Train? Why?"

"The books you gave me told me that it was a good way to make friends," Eve said as she placed a lid on the radioactive drink.

Sven eyed the drink as if it might bite him, "What was a good idea?"

"Why to make things to give to people," Eve said emotionlessly as she shook the drink while making sure the top didn't come off, "I'm making Train a present, special milk."

"Ah, I understand now," Sven said as he pulled out a cigarette, "You want to make friends with Train so you're making him this special drink...but...don't you think it'd be better to just get him a new bottle of milk from the supermarket?"

"Because it would not be the same," Eve said blankly, turning to look at Sven, "The best gift is a homemade one, one from the heart."

Sven rubbed the back of his neck while playing with his cigarette, "Well that is true, that's some good book you found there. Would it be alright if I had a look at it?"

"It's right here," Eve said pointing to a large book on the kitchen counter side, "I've finished with it for now so you're welcome to take it."

Sven looked at the large book only to get a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, things didn't quite add up here. Grabbing the book Sven picked it up and made his way out of the kitchen and too the living room, intending to read the book while waiting for Train to return from wherever. As he sat down on the sofa Sven read the title of the book:

'How to play nice and introduce yourself at the same time, for the budding evil person.'

"Alright," Sven muttered to himself, puffing out smoke and replacing his cigarette into his mouth, "Cute title, got to love how people always use silly titles to grab your attention. Now then let's see..."

Opening the book Sven soon found out that it was anything but a fancy title thing. In it was multiple ways to _gently_ let a bad guy make his big and scary introduction to the good guy while causing some general chaos and misery for the good guy. Quickly finding the page where Eve had got the recipe from Sven felt his mouth hit the floor.

The recipe was called 'How to make humans into cats'. Reading through the list of ingredients Sven found himself swearing, "Damn it, Eve's not made milk for Train but a homemade poisons!"

"I'm back~!" came a happy cry from the front door, "And I have more milk!"

Everything suddenly hit Sven like a tonne of bricks, with this recipe Eve was going to turn Train into a cat, quickly jumping up out of his chair he ran into the kitchen and grabbed the milk before Eve could make a move for it.

"Say Eve," Sven said nervously as he gave the girl a kind look, "Do you know who wrote this book and who gave it to you?"

Eve simply tilted her head, "A guest that came over to the mansion wrote it and gave me a copy. They're name was Mr. Creed."

"What the hell is Creed doing writing a book like this!"

**The End of this one.**

**Prompt 43 – Cat – Used.**


	3. Yugioh

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, I have no rights to it nor do I make any money from writing these fics.**

**This one is written for prompt number 2, Love, and its based off of what really happened to me *moans* my father's face when I said this to him...**

**I should do what?**

Joey sighed as he continued to type on the laptop his lover had given to him, he was right, Joey did find what his lover pointed out to him good for stress relief. Why did he need to have to stress relief for?

"I told you time and time again woman," John, Joey's father, yelled, "I won't be letting the boy go anywhere near-"

Joey sighed and continued typing on the laptop, his mother had come over to stay with them while Serenity recovered from her operation. Currently his parents was in the kitchen yelling at each other, the sound of plates flying made Joey sigh and remembered the 'good old times'.

A sudden beeping sound came from Joey's mobile phone causing Joey to give a startled yelp.

"Damn it," Joey said as he grabbed the laptop to prevent it from falling onto the floor, "That was close, whoever it is better have a good reason."

Placing the laptop down onto his bed Joey walked over to his desk and gave a soft smile, it was his lover, Seto Kaiba, the only person that Joey would take a pointless phone call from and would allow it to last for hours upon end. With a love sick smile Joey flipped his mobile open, a cool flip phone from a boyfriend who wanted to spoil Joey rotten, and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi puppy, I'll be coming around in a few minutes, I know I'm later then promise but-"

Joey gave a sigh, "Don't worry love, I know how things can get for you," the sound of another plate being smashed in the kitchen came to Joey's ears, "Ah and they're getting really lively around here too."

Joey could hear the frown on his lovers face, "I'll be there in a few seconds, stay in your room, I'll enter your room through the normal route."

"Yeah yeah," Joey said as he gave his goodbyes and rolled his eyes, "You only like the fact my bedrooms on the ground floor with a large patio door so you can come and go as you please."

Seto's last words were, "But you love it."

Joey groaned as he placed his phone back on the desk, "Damn right you dragon."

Ignoring the sound of cups now joining the flying plates Joey grabbed the laptop and continued to type. Joey knew he should be worried about the sounds that were coming from the kitchen but to him it was just another day in the Wheeler household.

After a few minutes of typing Joey suddenly found himself staring at the computer screen...he couldn't believe that he had come to this point, how was he going to write _that type of thing_?

"Oh well," Joey muttered with a shrug of his shoulders, "I'll just use the experience I have with my dragon."

Joey continued to type for several minutes, he found himself shutting down everything that was around him and totally concentrating on what he was typing. Joey never noticed as the sounds of plates and cups being smashed stopped, he never noticed as the yelling stopped. Joey never noticed the footsteps coming towards his bedroom door.

Joey never noticed his bedroom door being opened by his parents.

"Joey dear," Joey's mum asked as she looked at her son nervously, "I...we have a question to ask you, you see- Joey?"

Joey's parents shared a confused look what could capture their son's attention so much. They soon found when Joey suddenly spoke;

"...and he punged his warm muscle into his lovers willing and waiting hole, he gave a small hum of pleasure as his lover wiggled and moaned under his touch. "You know," he spoke to his smaller male lover, "You want me to do this..."

"Son," Joeys' dad asked with wide eyes, "W-what do I want?"

"You want to be fucked into the mattress b- oh hi mum, hi dad, what are you two doing in my room?"

Joey blinked in confusion as his mother fainted and his father went bright neon red.

"How dare you tell me to make out with another male!" Joey's father yelled, "You'll pay!"

Joey blinked in shock as his father tried to punch him in the face only for Seto to suddenly come out of nowhere, stop the hit and punch his father in the stomach causing him to fall to the floor.

Seto pulled Joey passively into his arms and glared at the shocked male sitting on the floor, "Mine, all mine," he hissed and kissed Joey soundly on the lips.

Seto smirked as a second thud came to their ears, "Two out of two, not bad."

"Dragon," Joey moaned into Seto's neck with a small smile on his face, "What am I going to do with you."

Joey blinked as he found himself looking into his dragon's love filled eyes.

"Love me my puppy, just love me."

"I already do my dragon," Joey said as he sealed it with a kiss, "I already do."

**The End of this prompt.**

**Prompt number 2 used – love.**


	4. HarryPotter&BlackButlerTWO!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler or Harry Potter, I have no rights to Black Butler or Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fics.**

**This one shot was **_**supposed**_** to be a pure Black Butler but somehow...Harry wanted to be in it to.**

**Prompt used – Prompt 47 – Future.**

**New Parents and New Godparents**

Harry burst out into laughter as his lover spined him around in the air.

"This is great news!" Sebastian cried out with a large grin on his face.

"I know," Harry said with a silly grin on his face, "It's like a dream come true! It's really happening Seb! It's happening to us!"

"It's like a dream," chuckled Sebastian as he held Harry close to him, "It's like..."

"We've found somewhere we belong," Harry said happily as he hugged Sebastian tightly, "We have loved ones, people who care about us, each other and..."

"A child on the way," Sebastian said as he gave Harry a kiss on the forehead, "This is what dreams are made of, I don't know when the last time I was so happy was but-"

Harry giggled madly and hugged Sebastian tightly, "Who would of thought? A big bad demon and a cute innocent angel together as lovers!"

"Well you know what they say love," Sebastian said as he placed a hand on Harry's flat stomach, "Happiness is a mysterious thing but...I don't think I'm going to question it."

Harry gave a proud and happy smile as he placed his own hand on top of Sebastian's, "So...what's the next step?"

"Why we're going to shout this wonderful news out so the whole world will hear!" Sebastian cried out, puffing his chest out proudly, "I've got to show off my handsome lover and unborn child now don't I?"

"Seb!" Harry yelled as he blushed bright red, "Don't say things like that, I mean I'm glad that your proud and still want me and the child but what will people say?"

"I don't care," Sebastian said as he nuzzled Harry's neck, "I don't care what other people think. I'm proud of my lover and I'm proud of my child! I want to shout it out to the whole world!"

Harry laughed at the mental image, "Seb is so cute~! His going to be a daddy!"

"And you're going to become a mummy," beamed Sebastian as he spinned Harry around in the air, "We're going to be a real family! I mean I've got a job and with Ciel..."

The happy mood disappeared at the mention of a certain Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian sighed and placed a flushed Harry back down on the floor. Harry reached up and ran a loving hand through Sebastian's hair causing Sebastian to sigh and lean into the touch.

"I'm sure that he'll come around," Harry said running his hand through his lover's hair, "I mean you've been together for just a long time now, the deaths of Finnian, Mey-Rin, and Tanaka...and you did say that even before he became a demon like you he was never very...emotional..."

Sebastian sighed as he pulled Harry into a tight and loving hug, "I know...Harry would you mind if we ask-"

"Ciel to be the Godfather?" Harry said with a smile, "I think we can manage that, after all can you imagine the schooling this child would have?"

Sebastian chuckled at the thought, "And the bodyguards, and the gifts, and the love and attention. Our child will be spoilt rotten by his hopefully Godfather Ciel before we can even get our hands on our little one."

"Well I guess that the gift I've been working on for the two of you was worth it."

Jumping in surprise Harry and Sebastian turned around to find Ciel standing in the door way to their small apartment.

"Master Ciel," Sebastian said in surprise, "What are you doing here? I thought you'd still be busy with your project."

Ceil simply raised an eyebrow, "My _project_ is now finished and completed. Right on schedule and in time to show the soon to be parents this project."

Sharing a look of confusion Sebastian and Harry followed the smug Ciel as they walked down the hallways of the mansion. Much to their surprise Ciel lead them out of the servant area of the mansion and into the family part of the mansion.

"Master Ciel," Sebastian said as he wrapped a hand around Harry's smaller one, "May I ask what we are going to be seeing? What is so important about it?"

Ciel didn't answer; instead he came to a stop outside a large door that was just opposite his own bedroom. Ciel turned around, leant on his walking stick and gave the couple a smug smile.

"Well I can't have my Godchild as a servant now can I?" Ciel said with a smirk, "I do approve of you both, times are changing, and I've been busy making sure that everything is ready for you and your little angle Sebastian."

Harry went bright red at Ciel's words but wisely kept quite.

"Now then, what should we call this?" Ciel wondered out loud as he tapped his bottom lip with his finger, "I know, I think I'll call it a 'welcome to the family' present."

"Well come to the family?" parroted Sebastian and Harry in shock.

"I'm not dumb you know," Ciel said as he opened the doors, "Now go in there and get yourself settled in, explore some. I want what's only best for my Godchild!"

"I guess he accepts us being a couple and our offer of being the Godfather," Harry said in shock, it was all that Sebastian could do to nod his head in agreement.

"Oh and Sebastian," Ciel said as he began to walk towards his study, "I'll give you an hour off to get settled into your new rooms but your still my butler."

"Yes my Lord," Sebastian said with a smirk, "After all what am I but one hell of a butler?"

"Your one hell of a daddy too," Harry said as he grabbed Sebastian's ear, "Now come on, I want to explore, thank you Ciel."

"You heard the lady Sebastian," Ciel said with a smirk as he nodded at Harry, "Think of this as a start of a new life, a new future for us all is being born. You never know that my Godchild could become the heir of my family too!"

"You know," Harry said with a sigh, placing a hand on his stomach and looking down at it, "This child is going to be wealthy in not only money and possessions but love and family...I like that."

"I do too," Sebastian said with a soft smile, "Now then..my _lady_... shall we have a look at what Ciel has created for us?"

"Yes," Harry replied as he pulled Sebastian by the ear into their new rooms, "Know Ciel...there'll be hidden surprises."

Before Harry could take one step into their new rooms Sebastian got free of Harry's hold and swooped Harry up into his arms. Sebastian held Harry in his arms bridle style.

"I don't think so love, if we're going to do this then we're going to do this right," Sebastian said placing a kiss on Harry's head, "The husband carries their wife into their new home for the first time!"

Sebastian's' reply was a hit around the head with a saucepan that appeared from nowhere.

"What was that for?"

"Hormones get used to it."

**The End.**

**Prompt used – Prompt 47 – Future.**


	5. GundamWing&HarryPotter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing/Ac, I have no rights to it, and I make no money from writing these fics.**

**Prompt 1 – Introduction - used for this fic**

**Unforgettable Introductions**

"Come on or we'll be late," Quatre cried as he grabbed the braid of his friend, "We can't be late today of all days!"

"Hang on," Duo replied around a mouthful of toast, "At least let me put my shoes on Q-ball."

"Fine," Quatre huffed, "But hurry up already."

Mumbling Duo walked through the house and into the small room where they kept their shoes, quickly spotting his own pair Duo grabbed them then closed the door. Duo couldn't help but wonder what the hell was going to happen today that was so important. Placing his shoes on Duo barely had enough time to lace them up before Quatre pulled him out of the house and into the pouring rain.

"What about coats?" Duo asked as Quatre dragged him to where a limo was already waiting for them, "Is it just me or is it scary that I'm the one with the common sense and remembering these things?"

"We won't need them," Quatre muttered as he pushed Duo into the limo, "We've got to get there for Wufei!"

"What's going on with our dragon?" Duo asked worriedly as he placed his seatbelt on, "Is he alright?"

"I'm not sure," Quatre said as he got into the limo, "The phone message only held what was needed, it was almost as if Wufei was worried about the message being incepted."

Duo's face darkened, "So Wufei could be hurt or in serious trouble?"

"Right," Quatre said with a nod of his head, "Which is why everyone's meeting up this morning for, we know that Wufei said tomorrow but-"

"With how his message was and everything you, Heero and Trowa, now me, are too worried to wait until tomorrow," Duo finished as he understood.

"Right."

"Then what are we waiting for?" questioned Duo with a frown, "Let's get this show on the road!"

"We already have," Quatre said absent minded as he rummaged through a large brown bag, "Now where did I put it…I knew I put it in here somewhere…"

"What are you looking for?" Duo asked as he eyed Quatre's bag, "Q-ball we can't have a repeat of last time, we have to get to Wufei!"

"And we are," Quatre paused to give Duo a glare, "The limo's moving isn't it? I'm looking for the key that'll let us get into the building without any problems."

Duo sighed; well he decided that it was better than last time. Last time Quatre somehow pulled a lion cub out of his bag, much to Trowa's pleasure and everyone else's horror. The end result wouldn't have been pretty if it wasn't for Trowa.

"Ah ha! I found it," Quatre cried out pulling out two cards, he handed one to Duo, "If we just show these then we should be able to get into Preventers Headquarters without too many problems."

"Unless they remember me from that time I fixed the coffee machine," Duo muttered, clipping the card into place on his top, "Wasn't my fault that the baka's wouldn't wait for a few minutes until I finished fixing the coffee machine."

Quatre bit back a small smile at Duo's words, "Yes, well I feel that everyone has learnt their lesson. Besides we've got more important things to worry about."

"Your right," Duo said with a stiff nod as the limo pulled into the Preventer's car park, "So do you know what the message Wufei left was?"

Quatre paused in his actions and looked darkly at Duo through his fringe, "He wants us to meet his new partner, and he said this person has changed his views on love."

"Changed his views on love?" Duo blinked in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure," Quatre answered as he turned to look out of the window as they slowly made their way to their reserved parking spot, "But we're going to find out, apparently my sources tell me that at this very moment Wufei is in the break room with this new partner."

"Wait; wait," Duo cried out in disbelief, "Partner? Do you mean as in lover or partner in the preventers? Wufei would have told us if it was important!"

"But it is important and he didn't tell us," Quatre said with a frown, "I'm not sure what's going on but we're not about to let this new _'partner'_ of Wufei's take him away from us."

"That's right! Wu-Wu's our brother!" Duo cried out in agreement as the limo stopped and the engine was turned off, "We'll go and save our brother! We've been through too much for us to let this person harm him!"

The atmosphere in the limo turned stone cold, killing intent flooded the area. Duo took the offered gun from Quatre while Quatre added a small dagger to his own weapons. Neither Quatre or Duo thought for a moment that Wufei didn't introduce them straight away for a reason. When the door opened the two shared a look with each other before getting out of the limo with grace like a feline.

"You know the way?" Quatre spoke, it was not a question.

"Affirmative," Duo answered as they began to walk towards the main entrance, "Do we know if our target is armed and dangerous?"

"They are armed and dangerous," Quatre replied as they walked up the steps to the main doors, "Beware as it seems they can fool a Gundam pilot into trusting them.

"Affirmative," Duo said, all traces of the joker was gone from his face instead in its place was a look that promised pain and suffering, "No one hurts one of our own."

With that Duo and Quatre entered the main doors and stepped into the reception, being careful they held their heads high and simply walked through the area. It wasn't until they walked through the detectors that problems arise.

"Excuse me sirs," a young blond haired man said, "But our scanners have picked up that your carrying-"

"We have clearance," Quatre said as he shown the man his card, "We are allowed to have these items on our person."

"Yes sir," the young male said after checking both Quatre's and Duo's badges, "Thank you sirs, you can never be too careful."

"Good work, carry on," Duo said with a nod before they continued on their way.

They walked in silence, they didn't even glance at each other as they walked through the hallways, pass the other preventer officers and criminals. In no time at all they were standing outside the doors to the break room.

"Wufei's on the other side," Quatre said motioning with his head, "Don't use your weapons unless attacked."

"Roger," Duo replied as they pushed the doors open and walking into the break room.

As Duo and Quatre looked around the break room they finally spotted among the many preventer agents just who they were looking for and a few surprises. Wufei stood happily next to the coffee machine with Lady Une, Heero and Trowa. Standing next to Wufei was a male of about five foot tall with long black hair that reached to his shoulders. The male wore similar clothes as Wufei, from what they could tell as the male had his back to them, through his bottoms were black while his top was a soft red colour.

Trowa was the first to spot them, with a nod of his head and a pointed look he motioned them both over. Carefully walking over Duo and Quatre surveyed the situation careful.

"I take it that it's not as bad as we feared?" Duo asked Heero.

"Affirmative," Heero responded and motioned to the new male, "This is Harry Potter, he teaches alongside Wufei at the Dojo."

"Well it's nice to meet you," Duo said as he shook hands with the man, "Ah sorry about the entrance and all but with the phone message Wufei left us…"

The male turned his emerald eyes onto Duo and gave a kind smile, "It's alright, and I hope that we get along alright. Maybe you could have a coffee together some time and give me all the blackmail on my lover?"

"Lover?" Quatre asked as he shook hands with the emerald eyed male.

Wufei let out a groan, "If I knew this was how it was going to turn out when I introduced you to my lover then I should have just made this a mission!"

Quatre and Duo shared a sheepish look with each other.

"Well," Duo said rubbing his head sheepishly, "This is going to be one introduction Quatre and I won't be forgetting any time soon."

**The End.**

**Prompt Used – Prompt 1 – Introduction.**


	6. Memories Beyblade

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, I have no rights to it, and I make no money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: I'm still taking emails from people in case anything happens to this website, also if the site goes down for more than 3 days I'll be sending my chapters by email. So feel free to send me your emails so I can add you to my list.**

**Prompt 20 – Memories - used for this fic**

**Memories**

Ray gave a happy sigh as the evening wind went through his hair and the cherry blossom petals fell from the trees. A soft smile with a single pointed tooth came to his lips as he smiled.

"This will be a perfect place," Ray said with a happy sigh, "It's perfect."

With one last lingering look Ray turned away from the spot and slowly made his way back to his friends, he couldn't help but to let the small chuckle escape his lips as the familiar sound of Tyson's shouting and Chief's pleas came to his ears.

'Something's will never change,' Ray thought as he slowly came around the corner to see his friends walking towards him 'But I'm glad for those things.'

"Ray! Have you found a spot yet?"

Ray blinked in surprise only to suddenly find himself being hugged tightly by a hyper Max. Ray chuckled silently to himself; Max's happiness would be something he would never forget.

"Yeah, I found the place we had our first picnic together," Ray said with a grin as he rejoined his group, "It'll be perfect for us, it's quite, the cherry blossoms are in bloom and there's loads of space for us to Beyblade."

"Then what are we waiting for!" Tyson yelled out in excitement as he grabbed Chief's hand and ran towards the familiar spot with Chief's pleas to spot being ignored.

"That's another thing that I'll be putting into my memories," Ray said with happiness shinning in his eyes, "Tyson and Chief...those two are something else."

"What's with all this talk about memories?" Max asked calmly as he walked along side Ray with Kai on his right.

"These days won't last forever Max," Kai spoke softly, "The summer is coming to an end."

"Yeah and that means we'll be going back to our homes," Ray said with a sad sigh, "We won't be able to see each other until the following summer."

"Ah so your gathering memories about us," Max said with a happy grin, "Well I've got some bad news for you both."

"Bad news?" Ray questioned while Kai just levelled Max with a glare.

"You'll have to wait until we've set up our spot for the picnic before I tell you both," Max said with a playful grin before quickly running a few feet away from his friends, "So the sooner you two hurry up and unpack the picnic the sooner you'll find out!"

With that Max ran ahead to Tyson and Chief, his laughter ringing in Ray's and Kai's ears.

"Do you know what Max was on about?" Ray asked slowly as he watched his friend run down the path.

"I don't," Kai said as they continued to walk down the path, "I think it's something that only Max and the others know about."

Ray sighed as the wind rushed past them, "I wonder what Max meant by there being no need to make any memories."

"I have no idea," Kai said as he slowly speed up his pace, "Let's go and find out."

Ray couldn't help the small smirk as Kai speed up his pace, even though he wouldn't show it Kai was just as eager as he was to find out what Max had been talking about.

"Come on, if we don't hurry they might start eating without us and you know with Tyson about foods a rare sight!" Ray said with a fanged smirk to Kai, "Race you; first one there gets to make out with Tyson!"

Ray burst out into a fit of laughter as Kai shot off like a rocket, Kai and Tyson where going out and it seemed that Kai had a possessive streak in him. Kai would allow no one to touch _his lover_.

With a smile on his lips Ray walked around the corner and spotted his friends, they where currently trying to place the picnic on the ground only for Tyson to get stuck under it.

"Tyson! What do you think you're doing?" Chief screamed in panic as he pulled the blanket off of Tyson, "We're meant to be setting the picnic up not make a mess!"

"But I'm trying to help," Tyson moaned with a pout on his face, "I was trying to help, Kai promised me that if I helped then he'd-"

"Tyson I don't think we want to know every little detail of your sex life," Ray said coming to a stop besides a smug and smirking Kai, "Max, I think you better tell us all what's going on before Kai kidnaps Tyson and Chief runs off to research the area where in."

"Good idea Ray," Max said sheepishly with a large smile, "Okay, I'll tell you now. With my mother's help I've managed to make it so that after the summer we can all stay together again!"

Everyone stared at Max in shock, their jaws meeting the ground. There was only one thing that they could say and think...

"How the hell did you manage that?"

Max gave a sheepish grin as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Errr...it helps to have friends...family in high places."

**Until the next prompt...**


	7. DBZ Death

**Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBall series, I have no rights to it, and I make no money from writing these fics.**

**Prompt 18 – Death - used for this fic**

**This one shot has mentions and is Gohan/Dende pairing.**

**Death of a loved one**

Gohan screamed as tears ran down his face, "You're lying, it can't be true! It just can't be true!"

"Son, I'm sorry but it is," Goku said as he pulled his son into a loving hug, "But don't worry, I'll fix it, dad will make everything alright again."

Gohan roughly pulled away from his father's hold, "How! You know you can't use the Dragon Balls to wish for Dende back! He was the Guardian of Earth! It's against the rules for Dende to be wished back!"

"And since when have I ever done anything by the rules?" Goku asked with one of his knowing smiles, "I've not gone to school or got a job yet look at me, I've got a loving wife and a strong child and plenty of money. Sometimes son rules are meant to be broken."

Gohan scowled and moved to punch his father in the face only for Goku to quickly block the punch. Gohan looked into his father's loving and caring eyes with his broken and pain filled eyes.

"Why...why did he have to die for?"

"I don't know son but I do know a few people who owe me several large favours," Goku replied as he picked up his son, "Ready to meet them?"

"Dad my lover is dead," Gohan said with a scowl as he tried to get free, "And how in Kami's name are you holding me like a child? I'm a grown man and just as powerful as you!"

"Now that would be me telling a large secret," Goku said with a wink, "Now then let's go and see your lover again!"

It was at his father's words that Gohan lost it; he kicked his father in the manhood while throwing a punch which landed right on Goku's back. Goku stumbled slightly only for a second through it was enough time to allow Gohan to get free and move a few feet away from his father.

"How many times do I have to tell you? My Dende is dead! Gone, never to be seen again!" Gohan screamed with tears running down his face, "Why can't you get it through your thick skull for? We need to find a new guardian of earth before-"

Goku carefully placed a hand over Gohan's mouth and looked his son straight in the eyes. He made sure that Gohan could see the trust, promise and strength within his eyes.

"Gohan...I know how much you both love each other, I mean your soulmates," Goku said keeping his hand over Gohan's mouth, "King Kai, Bubba, the king of the afterlife, I even have people in the future owing me favours!"

"Well lucky you," Gohan snapped angrily, "How does all of these wonderful favours hell in getting my dead lover back!"

Goku simply gave a cheeky smile, "By calling in all of the favours owed and using them to let us bring Dende back into the world of the living."

Gohan looked at his father with wide eyes; he tried his best to fight back the large amount of hope that slowly entered his heart and mind. He blinked away the tears a few times, his heart wished it could be true but he knew better.

"Even if by some chance we do manage to call in all the favours and wish Dende back have you forgotten what happened the last time you wished so many times the Dragon Balls became full of negative energy?" Gohan snapped as he tried to chase away the hope, "So stop making me believe and hope! Nothing can bring back my dead lover."

"Gohan, why...why don't you tell me all about how you and Dende became lovers?" Goku suggested as he placed an arm around Gohan's shoulders, "It's going to be a long trip."

"Dad...why?"

Goku blinked in confusion and looked at his son, "Whatever do you mean son?"

"Why are you doing this for?" Gohan asked while whipping his face free from tears, "Why aren't you disgusted by me?"

"Ah that's simple really, the reason I'm no disgusted by you and Dende being together is...well let's just say your mother and I have a few secrets of our own," Goku said not wanting to say too much, "But you want to know the main reason?"

Gohan nodded his head.

"Because I'm your father."

**Until the next prompt...**


	8. Tsubasa Seeking Solace

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa ****Reservoir** **Chronicle Series, I have no rights to it, and I make no money from writing these fics.**

**Prompt 6 – Seeking Solace - used for this fic**

**This one shot has Syaoran/Sakura pairing to it; please go easy on me as this is only the second time I've ever written Male/Female pairing.**

**Finding Solace**

Syaoran sighed as he watched the princess laugh and run about with Fai, they had just come out of a particular gruesome and bloody battle and according to Fai it was time for some rest and relaxation.

Syaoran had wanted to continue the search for Sakura's feathers through one sharp look from Kurogane silenced him. It seemed that both of the elder males thought he needed rest and relaxation, with a pleading look from Princess Sakura Syaoran had to agree, it was time for some rest.

'Why can't they see that I've already found my solace?' Syaoran thought with a small smile as he watched Fai shove a handful of snow down Kurogane's back 'Why can't they see that I don't need this time out? I've already found a...place I can rest.'

Syaoran gave a deep sigh and looked down into his lap where an innocent looking notepad and pen lay; he was trying to figure out if there were any links or similarities to the situations or people that hung around Sakura's feathers.

Picking up the pen Syaoran sighed and began to make notes while ignoring the world around him. He paused a few times, chewing on the end of his pen thoughtfully.

"Maybe..." Syaoran muttered softly as he concentrated on his notes, "Maybe he could be linked to- AHHHHHHHHHH! You're Highness!"

Sakura stepped a few steps away from Syaoran through the innocent and kind smile remand on her face, "Fai said you needed distracting, he said you've been working to hard today and I agree. So I followed his instructions and got you this!"

Syaoran blinked as a large book was placed in his lap, "Your highness may I ask why you decided to place your head in my lap for?"

"Oh that! Fai said it would be the only way to get your attention," Sakura said with an innocent look on her face.

Syaoran shot Fai a dark glare only for the blond haired male to smile happily and wave to Syaoran. With a sigh Syaoran looked at the book which Princess Sakura had placed in his lap only to let out a strangled gasp.

"Y-your highness do you know what type of book this is?" Syaoran asked while blushing madly.

"Fai said it'd help you to relax," Sakura said innocently.

Syaoran gave a sigh of relief, "So you didn't read the title or what's inside?"

"No, should I?"

"No! No! No!" Syaoran began franticly while shaking his head, "It's alright, really. I was just wondering is all."

"Oh okay," Sakura said with an innocent smile on her face, "It was nice of Fai to suggest using this book to help you relax!"

Syaoran groaned as he felt a large headache appearing 'Somehow I think Fai had a different idea of me finding Solace in this book then Princess Sakura thinks.'

"...ron...yron, Syaoran do you find the book helpful?"

Syaoran blinked and looked up quickly only to let out a yelp of surprise as he spotted a smiling Fai standing next to an innocent Sakura, Kurogane was leaning on a tree nearby with a smirk on his face and Mokona sitting on his shoulder.

"Your Highness would you mind if I talk with Fai alone for a while?" Syaoran said as he slowly stood up.

"A...ah now that won't be necessary," Fai said with a gulp as he spotted the book on Syaoran's face, "I mean we're all friends here and-"

"I'll give you five seconds Fai, start running."

"Now Syaoran, really is this-"

"1."

"Little puppy, I-"

"2."

"AHHH! Big Puppy! Save me! Little Puppy is being mean to me!"

**Until the next prompt...**


	9. Pokemon Lace

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I have no rights to it nor do I make any money from writing these fics.**

**This one is written for prompt number 33, Lace.**

**Written for a very special person, YaoiCookies87, a special and kind person and a great friend and a great writer.**

**A Pokémon with a lace fetish?**

"So what do you think buddy?" Ash asked nervously as he looked through the information that was on screen, "Do you think this is a Pokémon we shouldn't bother catching?"

"Pika!" Pikachu cried out as he shook his head madly, "Pika! Pika Pika chu Pikachu!"

Ash watched his partner for a moment before nodding his head in agreement, "Your right! We're going to make our dreams come true no matter what!"

"Pika!" Pikachu cried out happily as he copied one of Ash's famous victory pose.

Laughing Ash scooped up Pikachu and allowed his partner to make himself comfortable on his shoulders.

"You ready?" Ash asked as he nervously glanced down to the book, "We've got to get to the shop before it closes."

"Pika!" Pikachu answered happily as he pulled on Ash's hat.

"Okay, okay, I get the message," chuckled Ash as he picked up the book and slowly made his way out of the PokeCentre, "You seem very excited about what we're about to do, is there something you should tell me buddy?"

Pikachu went bright red and shook his head madly, "Pika! Pikachu!"

"If you're sure," Ash said with a smile, "Well then which colour do you want?"

Pikachu pulled on Ash's hair and then pointed in the direction of where a young girl wearing a simple pink dress with white **lace** around the neck and to go with the pink dress she had a pink ribbon in her hair.

"Not too bad, simple yet elegant and it's got the **lace** on it," Ash said as they walked pass, "Good choice buddy, we've only got to find a dress for me to wear now."

Nodding his head Pikachu watched as the human's walked by while making sure to take special attention to the female human's dresses. As they walked through the streets and towards the clothes shop Pikachu felt disappointment starting to settle in, none of these dresses seem to suit his human partner.

"Pika."

"I know buddy, I don't blame you, none of these females seem to have any fashion sense," sighed Ash as he reached up and rubbed his friend on the head, "Besides maybe you wearing a dress with lace in it will work?"

Pikachu sent a look that plainly said 'if I'm doing it then you're doing it with me.'

"Do I have to?" asked Ash as they walked around the corner and spotted the clothes shop only a few feet away, "I mean maybe the Pokémon doesn't like human's wearing lace. Maybe it only likes Pokémon wearing lace."

A soft snort to their left caught their attention. Standing nearby was a male Pokémon trainer who was leaning against a wall with their arms crossed and glaring at them. It was when Ash and Pikachu stopped what he was wearing that they realised what had happened.

"The Pokémon didn't like your yellow fluffy dress?" Ash asked as he looked the male over for any sign of lace, "You know why say that the Pokémon won't appear for you unless your dress has lace on it."

The man snorted, "It's not true, it's a load of rubbish, a load of lies, I saw the Pokémon who would only come out if you where wearing a dress with lace."

"Really?" Ash asked excitedly through Pikachu was beginning to have second thoughts, "What does it look like? Where did you see it?"

"It's a trick, some idiots made it up," the trainer said as he pulled the yellow dress off of him to reveal his normal clothes, "Did you buy that book with the information about the lace loving Pokémon from the little stall with the blue and white stripped cover and had a Meowth?"

"Yeah, I did," Ash said as he shared a look with Pikachu, "Why?"

"It turns out that they were members of Team Rocket and the Pokémon book was a scam," the man said as he waved his own copy of the book about, "The only good thing about these books are the funny and cute pictures of the Pokémon."

"I should have known buddy," Ash said dryly as Pikachu nodded in agreement, "I should have known by now."

**Until the next prompt!**

**Written for a very special person, YaoiCookies87, a special and kind person and a great friend and a great writer.**


	10. YuYuHakusho Pink

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, I have no rights to it nor do I make any money from writing these fics.**

**This one is written for prompt number 38, Pink.**

**You've done WHAT!**

"But I was only trying to help! Yusuke cried out as he dodged another attack from Hiei, "Dude I was only trying to help!"

Hiei didn't reply, he merely summoned another fireball and threw it at Yusuke. Groaning Yusuke quickly dodged the fireball and continued to run through Genkai's home while dodging the fireballs.

"I didn't know!" Yusuke tried again as he slid on the wooden floor, "Come on it was my first time and besides we can always change it back!"

Yusuke gave a cry of shock as one of Hiei's fireballs missed him only by an inch.

"You did that on purpose," Hiei growled out as he glared at Yusuke, "You did it as a prank!"

"I didn't, I wouldn't have messed with your clothes like this!" Yusuke cried out as he ducked another attack, "I know better, I'd only do it on purpose if I wanted to die again!"

"Well you're going to die soon," Hiei growled out as his hand rested on his sword, "I am _not_ wearing that anymore."

"I'll get some clothes dye and dye it back to black!" Yusuke said as he quickly ran away from Hiei's attacks, "I'll ask someone else to do the clothes washing from now on!"

Running through the building Yusuke looked around quickly as he went, trying to find help but finding none. Finally as he ran out of the building and into the garden he gave a cry of relief as he spotted Kurama tending to his flowers.

"Kurama! Help me! Hiei's gone insane!" Yusuke cried out as he ran towards the red head, "Help!"

Kurama sighed and turned in the direction of Yusuke and Hiei, blinking at the sight Kurmama shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"What happened this time?"

"This time!" Yusuke exclaimed in shock as he ducked behind Kurama, "Its Hiei, I was only trying to help!"

Hiei threw another fireball at Yusuke only for Kurama to lazily reflect it into a nearby tree.

"He dyed my outfits!" Hiei cried out in anger, "He dyed it **pink**!"

Kurama blinked in shock at the information, "Well...we always said you needed to add a bit of colour into your wardrobe Hiei."

"Good one Kurama," Yusuke snickered from behind him, "Through I didn't mean to do it, I was only trying to help by doing the clothes washing."

"It was a prank!" Hiei yelled out in anger, "He dyed my clothes on purpose!"

"Hey, my clothes where in there too!" Yusuke yelled back, "Do you really think I'd go around wearing bright **pink** clothes!"

"He has a point Hiei," Kurama said dryly, "Besides weren't you thinking about binning them anyway because of all the blood stains in them?"

"It doesn't matter! His still dyed my clothes pink!" Hiei roared in anger as he lifted his arm for another fireball attack, "I've not had chance to get new clothes so the only thing I can wear is what I've got on now!"

"And what is wrong with what you're wearing?" Kurama asked with a raised eyebrow, "Why can't you go out now and get some new clothes for?"

Kurama raised an elegant eyebrow as Yusuke started to snicker and Hiei let out a dark growl.

"Was it something I said?" Kurama asked.

"Show him!" Yusuke said with a grin, "It's your own fault for getting caught in the trees earlier!"

Blinking in shock Kurama watched as Hiei took a deep sigh and turned around to show Kurama's his back.

"H-Hiei...what happened to the back of your clothes!" Kurama cried out in shock as he looked upon Hiei's bare back, "I like your underwear Hiei...I don't really know why you're so mad for about the colour of your clothes...after all your underwear is pink."

With a loud roar of anger Hiei chased after a laughing Yusuke and a smirking Kurama.

**Until the next prompt!**


	11. Innocence Naruto

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I have no rights to it nor do I make any money from writing these fics.**

**This one is written for prompt number 11, Innocence.**

**Someone's after me!**

"Sensei! Help me!"

Looking up from the large amount of homework he was currently trying to mark Iruka could only blink before he had a lap full of Naruto.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Iruka asked worriedly as he spotted the pale skin and wide eyes full of terror, "Did someone find out about-"

"No!" Naruto cried out in horror as he clinged to Iruka, "It's something even more scary! It's following me around, even when I go out of the village on missions, and it's always making this weird noise!"

A frown played on Iruka's face, he had never seen his favourite student so scared before, gone was the brave yet rash boy and in his place was a scared child.

"Where I this creature?" Iruka asked as he stood up, Naruto didn't let go, "Are they outside? In this room? I can't sense anything Naruto."

"Just wait for a second," Naruto said as he nodded his head madly, "It's coming, it likes to think I don't know its following me, it thinks its stalking me!"

"…Okay…do you know what this creature looks like Naruto?"

"I only caught a glimpse of it," Naruto answered with a fearful gulp, "I saw the colour's grey, black, brown and a flash of orange and the sound it makes sounds…"

"Sounds like what Naruto?" Iruka asked with a frown as he thought about what it could be.

Naruto tilted his head to the side innocently, "It sounds like a dirty old man."

"WHAT!" Iruka chocked out in shock, "Err…Let me try something Naruto."

Nodding his head Naruto took a few steps away from Iruka and watched as his academy teacher pulled out a weapon and called out.

"Jiraiya! If it's you stalking Naruto get out here now!"

They stood and waited for a while, neither of them said anything. Iruka scanned the area carefully while keeping a close eye on Naruto. Naruto nervously waited for the scary creature to jump out and do battle with his favourite sensei.

"Ah ha! I've got you Jiraiya!" Irkua yelled out as he ran towards the flash of colour he saw in the corner of his eye, "You should know better than to go stalking anyone underage! Don't you remember what happened last time?"

It was all Naruto could do to tilt his head and watch as his Sensei battled an unknown person. In the space of a few seconds Naruto had learnt several new Taijutsu moves and even a few new colourful words.

"Who are you and why are you stalking Naruto for?" Irkua demanded as he tried to pull off the mask, "Tell me!"

The stranger didn't reply, instead with a shocking amount of power and skill he flung Iruka off of him in one swift movement then went for Naruto. Thinking quickly Naruto began one of his attacks only to find that the stranger was to fast and powerful for him.

"NO! Naruto! Leave him alone!" Iruka cried out as he pulled himself from the wall, "Naruto doesn't disserve to be…hugged?"

Naruto stood frozen in his half attack position as the stranger hugged him around the middle giggling madly. Looking up slowly from the stranger Naruto sent Iruka that simply said 'HELP!'

"Alright, who are you and why are you stalking Naruto?" Iruka demaned as he recovered from the shock, "Answer me."

"Naru~ Your so cute~" was the giggling words from the stranger, "I just want to eat you all up! If you want I'll even let you ride me!"

Before Naruto could utter a single sound in reply Iruka had pulled him off of him and was currently dragging the stranger out of the classroom.

"Don't worry about anything Naruto, I'll make sure that this stranger won't be stalking you anymore," Iruka said happily, a bit to happily, as he closed the door behind him, "You just wait there, I'll let you know when it's safe."

Nodding his head in understanding Naruto couldn't work out who he felt sorrier for, Iruka-Sensei for having to deal with the stranger or the stranger for having to deal with Iruka-Sensei.

*****Meanwhile outside the classroom*****

"Kakashi you idiot!" Iruka roared in anger as he removed the other person's mask, "What were you thinking! If you're going to steal Naruto's innocence then wait until his of age!"

Kakashi just pouted and held up a headband with fox ears on it, "But look! I got him this headband! Don't you think it'll make him even cuter?"

Iruka groaned, "Kakashi…you idiot…"

"And I promise I'll wait until Naruto's of age until I get him the fox tail to go with this headband!"

At that moment Kakashi's face got to know Iruka's fist _very_ well.

**Until the next prompt…**


	12. Light Yugioh

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-OH, I have no rights to it nor do I make any money from writing these fics.**

**This one is written for prompt number 3, Light.**

**Reunited at Last**

Yami gave a laugh as he entered the room; his little one has his back turned to him.

"So Yug, what do you think of getting Yami some flowers for Valentine's Day?" Joey asked as he sent Yami a smirk, "I'm sure he'd like them, through then again he'd like anything you'd give him."

"J-Joey!" Yugi blushed madly, "I...how did you know?"

"That you're madly in love with Yami and you won't be with anyone else until you both meet up in the afterlife?" Joey asked with a smirk which only grew at Yugi's shy nod, "It's written all over your face Yug, it's easy to see if you know where to look."

Yugi let out a deep sigh, "It's stupid isn't it? I mean I'm in love with a dead person!"

"Whoever said that they were dead?" Joey asked as he had to bite back a smile, "You know Yugi...Yami could be alive-"

"I know, I know," scoffed Yugi as he pouted; he didn't notice Yami almost jumping him then and there, "Yami is never really dead as long as I keep him in my heart but it won't do me any good sink into depression, I need to forget about Yami while also remembering him."

"Well Yug..." Joey stuttered in shock, "T-that wasn't quite what I had in mind."

"Then what was you on about?" Yugi asked in shock, this was the first time anyone told him different.

Joey sheepishly scratched his check, "Err...how do I say this...The easiest way is for you to just turn around and see for yourself."

Tilting his head to the side, which Yami found very cute, in confusion Yugi did as Joey suggested only to let out a scream of joy and shock.

"Y-Yami?" Yugi asked as his face went bright red and his eyes looked like dinner plates.

"Yes my dear Light, it's me," Yami chuckled as he opened his arms in a welcoming gesture, "I just couldn't stay away from you...I love you Yugi."

Before Yami knew it he had Yugi hugging the life out of him. Chuckling Yami picked up Yugi and placed Yugi on his hip much to Yugi's embarrassment and Joey's amusement.

"Y-Yami!" Yugi cried out as he buried his face in Yami's well muscled chest, "Put me down."

"You know what my precious one?" Yami asked with a smug look on his face, "I don't think I will, I like my Yugi-teddy just where he is."

Yugi lifted his head up and pouted cutely which only caused Yami's smile to increase. Leaning down Yami licked Yugi's bottom lip causing the smaller of the two to jump in shock.

"Besides," Yami whispered into Yugi's ear, "I've almost lost you so many times...I don't want to take any more chances with you, you're my precious one Yugi...just humour me okay?"

Yami's answer was a full on make out session.

**Until the next prompt...**


	13. Dark Inuyasha

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, I have no rights to it nor do I make any money from writing these fics.**

**This one is written for prompt number 4, Dark. Lamely the fact that this scence takes place at night and night time is dark is how I'm using the prompt.**

**WARNING: Brother/Brother love, yaoi, Sesshomaru/Inuyasha as the main pairing. You have been warned!**

**Find Me**

'Find me, someone please find the real me' Inuyasha thought as he made his way up the tree to watch his pack during the night 'I wish someone would find the real me...'

Sighing sadly Inuyasha made his way to the middle of the tree where he found a good branch, it was comfortable and had a good view. Settling down for the night he gave another deep sigh and looked up into the night sky. Looking up at the stars sparkling in the dark night sky made Inuyasha wonder...wonder if he had any light to his darkness.

'What am I thinking?' Inuyasha sneered to himself, 'I've been alone for so long, not even humans want anything to do with me, I should just give up.'

Glaring up at the night sky Inuyasha ignored everything around him, he should have known better then to have a hope, he should have known better then to dream. In the end they always ended up being shattered.

"Inuyasha!"

Drawn out of his thought Inuyasha turned his attention to find Shippo standing at the base of the tree.

"What do you want brat?" Inuyasha asked with a cold glare, he was in no mood to play games with the young fox kit, "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I should be but I've been doing your job!" Shippo yelled in anger, "There's someone watching us from the forest behind you! They've been there since we set up camp!"

"I knew that," Inuyasha muttered as he jumped down out of the tree, "You stay here Shippo, I'll go and check it out."

Shippo sighed and made his way back to Kagome, he planned to go back to sleep, Inuyasha could look after himself.

"Come on out whoever you are!" Inuyasha yelled out as he locked onto the presence, "I know your there! Come out so I can kick your butt!"

Inuyasha smirked as he felt the demon besides him, pulling out his blade Inuyasha attacked only to find his attack stopped by a familiar blade.

"Just great, what do you want?" Inuyasha sneered as he laid eyes on his elder brother, "Taken up stalking as a new hobby I see."

"This Sesshomaru was not stalking you, merely protecting you and your pack," Sesshomaru answered as he held up a dead rat demon, "Brother you are distracted, speak."

"I have no idea what you mean," Inuyasha glared, feeling pissed off at the fact he had allowed an enemy so close to his pack, "Thank you for the offer but no, now go and get lost."

Turning to leave Inuyasha found himself stopped by a hand on his shoulder, turning to glare at the owner of the hand Inuyasha found his lips covered.

"I have caught my prey," smirked Sesshomaru as he licked his lips, "And the prey tastes lovely."

"Bastard," Inuyasha screamed with a bright red face, "I'll kill you!"

"I think not," Sesshomaru said as he quickly pinned Inuyasha to the ground in one swift movement, "I'm going to do it, I'm going to do find the true you then I'll take you as my mate and our packs will form one."

"You do show love in the strangest ways," sneered Inuyasha as he struggled to get free, "You try to kill me countless times then you try to confess your love to me?"

"I wasn't trying to kill you...or at least not all the time," sniffed Sesshomaru as he enjoyed Inuyasha's wiggling body underneath him, "I was trying to show you my strength, prove to you and your pack I was able to do my job as Alpha."

"Bastard!" Inuyasha cried out as he tried to get free, "You're crazy!"

"Crazy about you," smirked Sesshomaru, "Now shut up and kiss me."

Inuyasha groaned loudly as he finally gave up, "You know what worries me the most about this?"

"What?"

"I'm enjoying it on so many levels and want you to continue."

"Good," Sesshomaru said proudly as he dived in for another kiss, "Now let me ravish you senseless."

Inuyasha smirked, "Gladly."

**Until the next prompt...**


	14. Cigarette Black Cat

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, I have no rights to it nor do I make any money from writing these fics.**

**This one is written for prompt number 50, Cigarette.**

**Give them back**

Train hummed happily as he took another sip of his milk.

"S-Sir...shouldn't you...do something?" the nervous shop keeper asked as he motioned to the chaos in the street, "I mean they could do some serious damage."

"After I've finished my milk," Train said with a cat like smile, "I'll let Sevn suffer for a while; he took away my milk you know."

"B-but your friend's chasing after a girl," the shop keeper said nervously as he peeked out of his shop, "And his got a gun! You should step in! Your friend's gone insane!"

"I know, just like how I went until I got this wonderful bottle of milk," smiled Train as he licked the milk off of his lips, "I love milk."

"T-that's good and all sir," the shop keeper stuttered, "But shouldn't you really go and save the poor girl? Your friend looks like his ready to kill her."

"Eve? Nah, she can look after herself," Train said as he took another sip of his milk, "Just sit back and relax, have a bottle, or twenty, of milk! If they damage anything I'm sure they'll pay...besides Sevn disserves it and what with Eve's crush on him she's happy to have him chasing her around for a change."

The shop keeper groaned, "Sir, why do I get the feeling that you have something to do with this?"

"Because I do," Train smirked as he pulled out a small box, "Sevn threw all my milk away so I took his cigarettes."

**Until the next prompt...**


	15. Play Ouran Host Club

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, I have no rights to it nor do I make any money from writing these fics.**

**This one is written for prompt number 5, Play.**

**Play Time**

"Right everybody!" Tamaki cried out, "Today the Host Club shall be doing some important research!"

"Oh no," Haruhi groaned softly, "What's going to happen this time?"

"Why nothing my precious daughter," Tamaki answered with a victory pose, "We'll be outside so we won't destroy anything-"

Kyoya looked up from his laptop, "I like the idea already, less money for me to spend repairing the room."

"-and it'll be safe and fun, Hunni we'll even have an event that's all about cakes!" Tamaki cried out as he pointed at the excited Hunni.

"Really!" Hunni cried out excitedly with stars in his eyes, "Did you hear that Mori~ An event all about cake!"

Mori simply nodded his head in reply.

"And what is in it for us?" the twins asked as they gave Tamaki a pointed look.

Tamaki grinned, "You get to play with our dear daughter for hours on end and she won't even fight back!"

"I'll what!" Haruhi screamed in shock as the twins cheered excitedly, "And how many times do I have to tell you! I am NOT your daughter."

"Mummy! Our daughter is being mean to me again!" Tamaki cried out as he huddled in a far corner and began to grow mushrooms.

"Why don't you explain to us first what your great idea for us to do today is?" Kyoya asked as he pushed his glasses up his nose, "It might make Haruhi more willing to join in."

Tamaki suddenly jumped out of his gloom corner with a bright grin on his face making the Host Club sweetdrop.

"We'll be exploring this thing that commoner's children at school!" Tamaki cried out in excitement.

"If I did it in primary school then it can't be that bad," Haruhi wondered out loud, "Aright Tamaki, I'm properly going to regret this but what do you want us to do."

"My dear daughter I know you'll just love it!" Tamaki squealed happily as he scooped Haruhi up into a tight hug, "Well be having play time!"

"Play time?" was echoed throughout the room.

"That's right!" Tamaki cried out happily, "With swings and slides and sandpits and-"

"And just why did you want to have this play time for?" Kyoya asked with a smirk, "Could it possibly have anything to do with Haruhi?"

Haruhi merely tilted her head in confusion, "What is he on about?"

"Never you mind," the twin's said grabbing Haruhi protectively, "The boss is such a pervert!"

"W-what!" Tamaki cried out with large watery eyes, "I am not! I just wanted us all to play together!"

"See?" Hikaru said with a evil grin, "Boss is such a pervert.

"Come on guys, let's leave the boss to his play time," Kaoru said as they lead Haruhi and the other's out of the room, "If he wants to have some play time he should really wait until his alone in his room."

"NO!" Tamaki cried out in tears as the rest of the hosts walked out of the room, "I didn't mean it like that!"

"Whatever you say boss."

"Hikaru! Kaoru! You devils!"

**Until the next prompt...**


	16. Knowing How DBZ

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, I have no rights to Dragon Ball Z and I make no money from writing these fic's.**

**This one is written for prompt 7, Knowing How.**

**Knowing How**

"That's it Gohan, you can do it," Goku grinned as he held his arms open in invitation, "You know how to do it, show daddy how strong you are."

1 year old Gohan looked from the drool covered ball to his father and back again, confusion clearly written on his face.

"Goku even I am confused as to why you want Gohan to throw his ball at you," Chi Chi said from where she was hanging out the washing.

"It's to start teaching him how to fight!" Goku grinned, "It'll help with his aim and build up the muscles in his arms!"

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you Goku but Gohan will grow up to be a brilliant scholar," Chi Chi said as she grabbed another peg, "He'll be a doctor or have a masters in maths or science or even psychology!"

"He can do all that while also being a fighter," Goku said as he waved at a giggling Gohan, "It's merely teaching Gohan the 'knowing how' technique."

"The knowing how technique?" Chibi asked with a raised eyebrow, "And just what is that?"

Goku smiled at his wife, "Well it's how you learn, like you know how to walk and you know how to write and read, basically it's-"

"Just teaching Gohan how to multitask," interrupted Chi Chi , "And have you ever thought that I don't want our son knowing how to fight?"

"I thought you'd be up for it really," Goku said with a sheepish grin, "After all it'll help him become a scholar like you want."

"How?" Chi Chi demanded as she glared at Goku, "Just how will fighting help my son! Goku we live in a world of peace, there's no reason for Gohan to learn to fight."

"To keep him healthy and fit, to give his mind something else to think about after a stressful day," Goku explained as he stood up, "It'll help to keep him physically and mentally healthy."

Chi Chi took a deep breath and nodded her head slowly, "Your right Goku, I just want our son to have the best future is all, I want him to be happy."

"And he will be," Goku said as he pulled Chi Chi into his arms, "Now how about you finish hanging out that washing while I grab what's needed and get Gohan ready, then we can go for a picnic."

"Sounds like a great idea," Chi Chi answered as she hugged Goku, "But please leave the cooking to me okay?"

"Deal, I won't touch the food then, we don't want to have to rebuild the kitchen again," Goku said with a chuckle as he turned to the giggling Gohan, "I'll go and get Gohan ready and-"

Blinking in confusion at her husband's sudden silence Chi Chi turned her head to look in the direction Goku was looking at only to scream in shock.

Gohan was happily sitting in the same spot he was moments before through this time he was sitting on top of an unconscious fully grown saber tooth tiger.

"I-It seems that G-Gohan already has the basic's down," Chi Chi said with wide eyes, "I think I'll let you teach him Goku."

"Yeah," Goku said with wide eyes, "I think that's for the best too."

**Until the next prompt...**


	17. Breakfast Naruto

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I have no rights to it nor do I make any money from writing these stories.**

**This one is written for prompt 8, Breakfast.**

But I want Ramen!

4 year old Naruto glared at his bowl one morning during breakfast.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Iruka asked kindly as he knelt down to Naruto's height, "Don't you like your breakfast?"

"I hate it," Naruto said as he poked the bowl with another chibi glare, "It's horrible! I'm not going to eat it!"

"What's wrong with it?" Iruka asked in confusion as he looked over Naruto's breakfast bowl, "I can't see anything wrong with it. Has it gone off? Does it taste funny?"

"I don't know, I'm not putting a single drop in my mouth," Naruto pouted as he pushed the bowl away, "It should be banned!"

"Now Naruto I don't think that porridge is that horrible," Iruka said with a raised eyebrow, "And as far as I can see there's nothing wrong with it so eat it."

"No!" Naruto cried out loudly, "It's not what I normally have for breakfast!"

Iruka took a deep calming breath, "Okay, I'll take that as we've only been living together for two days now, so tell me Naruto, what do you normally have for breakfast? Toast? Cereal?"

"No," Naruto said, slightly more calm now as it seemed he had a chance, "Ramen."

"Ramen?"

"Yes," Naruto said as he nodded his head seriously, or as seriously as a 4 year old could, "I always have it for breakfast."

"Naruto...you can't have Ramen for breakfast," Iruka said as he felt a migraine coming on, "How about you have three mouthfuls of your porridge then I'll let you have Ramen for your lunch."

Iruka didn't know what else could go wrong at this moment as he, a trained shinobi who had gone on countless missions and faced danger and death in the face many times, had resorted to trying to bribe a four year old.

"NO! I want my Ramen!" Naruto cried out as he picked the bowl of porridge up and threw it towards Iruka, "I want my Ramen!"

Thinking fast Iruka quickly moved to catch the flying porridge only for it to miss and land on his hat. He gave a loud groan of despair as the thick lumpy porridge ran down his face.

"Iruka's new hat is good!" Naruto grinned happily as he laughed and clapped his hands, "I like it."

"I'm glad," Iruka said dryly as he removed the bowl from the top of his head only for more porridge to come pouring out, "Hey Naruto, how about we go to Ichiraku's Ramen Bar and get something to eat?"

"Yay! Ramen!" Naruto cried out happily as he jumped off of his chair, "I go and get ready!"

Iruka groaned as he headed towards the bathroom, he had been defeated by a 4 year old.

Naruto giggled happily as he ran into his bedroom, an evil smile played on his lips.

"Poor Iruka-Sensei," Naruto said to one of his many stuff toys, "If he only knew...when it comes to Ramen I win every time."

**Until the next prompt...**


	18. Breaking Away Pokemon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Pokémon and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**This one is written for the prompt 'Breaking Away'.**

**Why does it have to be?**

"I guess this is goodbye then," Dawn said sadly as she held on tightly to Piplup, "I guess with Brock gone things got too much..."

"Yeah," Ash said as he placed a calming hand on Pikachu's head, "I guess with you wanting to do contests and I want to do gym battles it's too big of a difference."

"They lead us to different towns, different people..." Dawn said softly as she looked down at Piplup, "It...it feels like we're falling apart, we're breaking away from each other on such stupid things."

"Our dreams aren't stupid Dawn," Ash said softly with a small smile as Pikachu nuzzled his hand, "Don't worry, we'll see each other around, it's not forever."

"Yeah," Dawn replied with tearful eyes, "We've got each other's and Brock's number and we can always send each other a message by Pokémon, it's just..."

"It's just going to be a big change," Ash finished as he turned and looked towards the two different paths, "I've never really travelled alone before, on my first day as a Pokémon trainer I meet Misty then Brock...I guess we've grown in different ways and we're breaking away from each other."

"Well it'll be an interesting experience," Dawn chuckled as she motioned to the new, much larger and heavier, backpack on her bag, "Carrying everything myself, having to cook my own food and doing all of the work that was split out between three people and our Pokémon."

"We'll get the hang of it," grinned Ash, "We've got strong Pokémon, plenty of experience under our belts and we can always go to the PokeCentre for a proper meal."

"Your right Ash," Dawn giggled as she wiped away her tears, "It seems like this is the ending of one adventure and the start of another."

Nodding his head Ash gave a heavy sigh and looked out into the distance, "It's going to be long and tough, but...do we have to?"

"Have to what?" Dawn asked confused.

"Go our separate way," Ash said as he moved his hat to hide a blush, "We could look at the map together, see where the gyms and contests are being held and plan out our route and where else we want to go."

Silence echoed throughout the area for a few minutes as both Dawn and Ash thought this over, Pikachu and Piplup sent each other hopeful looks.

"You know Ash that might be for the best," Dawn said slowly as a small smile came to her face, "I mean I know more about cooking for humans and Pokémon and you know more about Pokémon, training and adventures as this _is_ my very first adventure."

"Yeah and I'll not have to worry about getting food poisoning," Ash grinned only to send them all laughing, "So I take it as a yes?"

"You've got it," Dawn said with a grin as she placed her hand outwards, "We're not going our separate ways anymore, we're not breaking away from each other or whatever you call it.

Sharing a large grin with each other Ash placed his hand on top of Dawn's and together they cried out;

"BEST FRIENDS FOREVER!"

**Until the next prompt...**


	19. Heaven Naruto

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I do not have any rights to Naruto and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**This one is written for the prompt 'Heaven'.**

**Pairing for this story is Kakashi/Naruto through there is no names mentioned in drabble it is Kakashi/Naruto.**

**My Heaven**

I closed my eyes and gave a happy relaxed sigh, I couldn't believe it, after everything that we had been through together we had finally done it, we had finally found our peace, our heaven which was within each other's arms.

I gave a soft smile and melted as my lover rubbed my back soothingly causing him to give a low chuckle that caused shivers to run through my body. I blushed bright red as he leant down and whispered into my ear.

"Love you."

And with those two simple words I melted into my lovers embrace, I did not care about anyone else for those few moments; I just couldn't, not after everything that had happened to us after all.

"I've decided," I said softly and I buried myself in his chest, giving a small smile as I took in his scent.

"Oh?" he asked as his sinful voice came to my ears.

"Y-yes," I answered as I tried to hide my blush, "With you about I am safe, you are my heaven, you are my happiness, I am complete knowing that you love me."

I shivered as he placed a loving kiss on my shoulder and then came those words that made me smile the largest I have ever smiled.

"My heaven is within your arms."

**Until the next prompt...**


	20. Fight Digimon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I do not have any rights to Naruto and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**This one is written for the prompt 'Fight'.**

**Calm before the Storm**

"Are you alright Rita?" Renamon asked with a frown, "You...are very quiet today, even for yourself."

"I'm fine," Rita replied with a sigh as she looked out of the window, "I just can't help but wonder..."

Renamon stayed quiet, she knew it was the best thing to do in these types of situations with Rita.

"I can't help but wonder how much longer we can continue on doing what we're doing," Rita said slowly as she looked down at the card deck in her hands, "I mean we just run into the fight head first, we never have a plan..."

"We cannot be expected to have a plan on how to fight every single Digimon Rita," Renamon said calmly as she moved to stand besides Rita, "All we can do is try our best and to never stop trying."

"No matter the chances," Rita said slowly with a deep sigh, "Even if it hurts...I guess your right."

"Rita..." Renamon said slowly, a frown on her face as she looked at her Tamer, "If I may ask, what brought this on?"

"I...My family's left me alone again Renamon," Rita said with a sigh as she shuffled her deck, looking through the cards, "They have gone on another one of their trips, they don't even know about Digimon or everything I've been through...they don't even know about the battle's that we've fought or what...or what we're about to do."

"You will come back from the Digital World Rita," Renamon said with a determined look on her face as her tails lazily moved about behind her, "I will make sure of that, I will not allow any harm to come to you."

Rita shot Renamon a thankful look, "I know, I trust you Renamon...do you think that the other Tamers would be willing to come over for a bit of a party after we get back from the digital world?"

"A party?" Renamon asked in amusement as she looked at her now blushing Tamer, "You are sure that everything will go well then?"

"Of course it will," Rita huffed as she put on her tough girl attitude, "After all with us in the team nothing can go wrong."

"True," Renamon chuckled as he gave Rita a soft smile, "Have you got everything ready and packed for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I even got a few items hidden away in my bag in case any of the fights go sour," Rita said as she mentally listed everything she had packed, "And I made sure that my bag's not too heavy too."

Renamon gave a fanged grin, "Did you pack some spear clothes?"

"Yes mother," Rita said as she playfully rolled her eyes, "Along with a fully stocked first aid kit, some towels and camping equipment."

Renamon's grin grew, "Did you pack some clean underwear?"

"RENAMON!"

**Until the next prompt...**


	21. Away Jing King of Bandits

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jing Bandit King, I do not have any rights to Jing Bandit King and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**This one is written for the prompt 'Away'.**

**Away**

"Why do you always do this for Jing!" Kir cried out angrily as he glared at Jing, "Is it something about wanting you to keep me all to yourself?"

"I have no idea what you mean Kir," Jing replied simply as he took a large sip of his apple core flavoured pop, "I'm just sitting here trying to enjoy a nice quiet drink while you keep rabbiting on."

Kir huffed and glared at Jing, "You know full well what I'm about Jing! What I want to know is why you do it for!"

"Stop talking in riddles and drink your pop," Jing said as he pushed a can of open worm flavoured pop towards Kir, "It's worm flavoured, they've got some pretty interesting flavours in this place."

"They're properly down to their unsellable stock for a while because of what you did with the rest of their pop," Kir muttered angrily as he took a large swig of his worm pop.

"Your properly right Kir," Jing said with a sheepish grin, "Through it did work, we got to steal a great treasure and had fun swim in fizzy pop!"

"At least I got a few mouthfuls of the good stuff," Kir muttered before shaking his head, "Hey! You're doing it again Jing!"

"Doing what?" Jing asked as he put his hand up to signal he wanted another drink, "Asking for my second drink because I couldn't enjoy my first one?"

"N...What do you mean you couldn't enjoy it?" Kir asked shocked as he poked Jing's empty can, "You drunk it down fast and you said you was enjoying it!"

Jing just shrugged his shoulders and ignored Kir while wearing an unimpressed look on his face, "So, what do you think we should steal next Kir?"

"How about the-" Kir began only to freeze and glare at Jing, "You see! This is my point Jing! Stop dancing around the point and tell me!"

"Tell me what?" Jing asked as he nodded his head in thanks to a waiter as they placed a new can of pop onto the table, "I have no idea what you're talking about Kir."

Kir glared at Jing as his human paid for his second drink, "You know what I am on about Jing! I've been talking about it for the past two hours?"

"You have," Jing asked as he picked up his apple core flavoured pop, "Sorry, guess I didn't hear you, I tend to tune you out after a while."

"You idiot!" Kir cried out, he felt very tempted to peck Jing's eyes out, "Do you even know what my original question was? The one I was asking for about for now over two hours?"

"Nope," Jing said calmly as he opened up his can of pop, "I just know that you kept on asking me why I do something for."

Kir took a deep calming breath before speaking, "Alright, now that I've got your attention I'll ask you again, why do you always chase the girls away for? I mean you can have your pick of them from Mirabelle to that police officer chick and even that girl with the painting on her back! It's not like you can't get a girl or anything!"

"The Captain from the town of Anonis is more me," Jing muttered softly as he took a sip of his apple core pop.

"What!" Kir cried out with large eyes as he looked at Jing in shock, "Then why do you keep chasing the girls away from me for?"

"Huh?" Jing asked lazily as he yawned, "Did you say something Kir?"

**Until the next prompt...**


	22. Green DBZ

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, I have no rights to Dragon Ball Z and I make no money from writing these fic's.**

**This one is written for the prompt, Green.**

**Green**

"What's your favourite colour and what does it mean to you?" Piccolo asked Gohan suddenly one day as they gazed up at the clouds.

"My favourite colour?" Gohan asked with an amused look, "Why do you want to know for?"

"Just answer the damn question," Piccolo muttered as he glared at the smirking Gohan.

"Fine, be that way," Gohan replied with a roll of his eyes, "To me my favourite colour means love, safety, protection, power, discipline, treats, rewards, trust and so much more."

"Really?" Piccolo asked in shock, "How can a colour mean so much to you?"

"A colour or anything can mean anything to anyone," Gohan replied as remembered his father's words, "It is the meaning behind something that makes that colour or 'item' special."

"Interesting, this planet view things so differently to other planets," Piccolo muttered to himself with a frown on his face, "But you still haven't answered all of my question."

"I did," Gohan replied with a badly fake innocent look on his face, "I told you the meanings."

"Yes but that was only part of the question, you've not answered the second part of my question," Piccolo answered with a pointed look, "So tell me."

"Tell me what your question was that I didn't answer," Gohan asked with a yawn, "I was too busy looking at the clouds to hear properly, doesn't that one look like Dragon Ball?"

Growling Piccolo took a deep calming breath and asked his question again, it would do no good to get angry.

"I asked what your favourite colour is," Piccolo asked as he repeated his question, "Are you going to answer my question or not?"

Humming lazily Gohan rolled over onto his stomach and looked up at Piccolo with a small spark in his eyes.

"I thought you already knew my favourite colour," Gohan said softly causing Piccolo to sweet buckets, "Don't tell me you've forgotten it, what kind of lover are you?"

"I did not forget what your favourite colour is," Piccolo said as he coughed into his hand to hide his embarrassment, "I simply need to know as Bulma and the other females have been asking."

"Nice lie Piccolo," Gohan grinned as he gave Piccolo a knowing smirk, "Besides I find it slightly hard for you to not know what my favourite colour is."

"Gohan, please just tell me," Piccolo groaned as he glared at Gohan, "What is your favourite colour?"

"Green."

"Gohan, don't play games with me, I-...Did you say green?"

Smirking Gohan nodded his head and winked at Piccolo, "Yes because your sexy body is green."

Blushing Piccolo allowed himself to gaze up at the passing clouds while trying to hide his blush only for Gohan's next words to bring his blush back full force.

"I think green is a sexy colour."

**Until the next prompt...**


	23. Answers One Piece

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, I have no rights to it nor do I make any money from writing these fics.**

**The prompt used for this one shot is Answers.**

**I want some Answers!**

"I don't care!" Nami screamed as she punched Luffy in the face, "What I want to know is how long?"

"W-what do you mean?" Zoro asked nervously as Nami's angry gaze was pinned on him, "W-We've done nothing wrong!"

"N-Nothing wrong," Nami said slowly and calmly causing Zoro and Luffy to gulp, "LIES! Stop them and tell me the truth! I want some answers!"

"We don't even know what you are talking about," Luffy wailed in fear as he clung to Zoro.

"How could you not?" Nami asked darkly as she glared at the two men before her, "How long have you two been together? How many times have you enjoyed each other's body without letting me watch? I want some answers!"

"What! How the hell did you know that Luffy and I are going out?" Zoro cried out in shock as he dropped the act and wrapped a protective arm around Luffy's shoulders.

"It's very simple really, I am a yaoi fangirl," Nami said darkly causing Zoro's and Luffy's faces to go deadly pale, "Now tell me, I want some answers!"

**Until the next prompt...**

**Hope you like my very first go in writing something for One Piece, sorry if the characters are too OC or anything, sorry that it is so short.**


	24. Fright PokemonHarryPotter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter or Pokémon nor do I make any money from writing these fics.**

**The prompt used for this one shot is Fright.**

**Frightening Transformations**

"What's going on? Where am I?" Harry groaned out lowly as his body throbbed in agenising pain, "Ron? Hermione? Someone?"

Getting no reply Harry's fear grew, sweat started to pour off of him while his heart felt like a big brass drum. Shaking in fear Harry slowly looked around only to find himself in what he thought of as a medium sized cage due to the large thick metal bars all around him, below Harry was a thick wooden floor that seemed to raise Harry several inches up off of the cold ground, above him was more bars which would allow him to see out and others to see in while a large thick sheet covered the cage hiding the outside view from him.

"W-why am I inside a cage for?" Harry asked himself nervously as he wiggled about, there was just enough room for him to sit up and change position but not enough room to stand, "I thought I was at my relatives...I...oh Merlin no!"

Harry groaned and put his head into his hands as everything came back to him at once, he had just started to received his magical inheritance when Uncle Vernon came in yelling at him to stop scream, through Harry did not remember screaming.

"'They must of put me in here' Harry thought with wide eyes full of fear and panic 'I wasn't making that much of a noise was I? Hermione said it would only last for a second but-ow, what hit me?"

With a frown Harry turned around quickly only to find nine black long silky tails tipped with an acid green colour slowly moving about behind him. Gulping Harry slowly followed the tails with his eyes only to find them attached to his bum.

"I had a creature inheritance!" Harry all but cried out in shock as his hands started roaming over his body in search for anything else that might of changed only to gasp in shock as he felt something fluffy and sensitive on top of his head, "What was that?"

Tilting his head sideways in a poor attempt to get a better look at what he felt Harry let out a startled gasp as his once short black bird nest hair fell down to his chest like a black waterfall with a few of the black strands of hair having a similar acid green tip to them as his new tails did..

Biting back a whimper Harry slowly decided that longer hair was the least of his worries, tilting his head to the side again Harry quickly gave up realising that his attempts where useless. Instead Harry slowly felt the strange fluffy things on the top of his head again onto to find that they where a strange triangle shape and the inside of them felt strangely familiar to the inside of a fox's ear.

'I must have some sort of foxs ears on the top of my head' Harry thought with shock and amazement 'I wonder if they are the same colour as my hair and...and tails?"

Taking a deep calming breath and rubbing his eyes Harry noticed two things, one was that he was no longer wearing his glasses and two was that his teeth where now a lot more sharper than normal. It seemed that whatever had happened and whatever he had turned into had done more than just change his hair and give him nine tails and some sort of fox ears.

'At least I've got some sort of clothes on' Harry thought to himself as he found himself to be no longer wearing his cousins over sized castoffs but a large white baggy shirt that fitted him like a dress, it was then that Harry realised that he was no longer wearing any underwear or had anything on his feet 'What's going on? Where are my shoes?'

Craning his neck around Harry found himself barefooted through much to his horror he had a thick heavy chain attached to one of his legs with the other end wrapped around a bar of the cage. With a quiet growl Harry wiggled about until he was sat facing his chained leg and began trying to push the shackle off of his leg only to find the only thing he was succeeding in was making a bloody mess of his ankle.

'Just great, just great' Harry though as a mixture of fear and anger washed through him 'I'm stuck here in this cage chained up like some bloody animal! What has my dear 'relatives' got me into this time?'

After a few minutes of failed attempts Harry gave a low groan of despair and allowed himself to flop backwards onto the wooden floor. Slowly without realising it at first Harry's new ears began to twitch and turn at every sound that came from the other side of the thick blanket covering his cage. After what seemed to be hours a rough evil sounding voice broke through the cloud of silence that had enveloped Harry.

**Until the next prompt...**

**If anyone is interested this is a bit from a plunny that's bitten me that I'm writing and thinking of posting through I'm not sure about posting it...let me know what you think so I know if it is worth posting or not.**


	25. Cut Pokemon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I have no rights to it nor do I make any money from writing these fics.**

**The prompt used for this one shot is Cut.**

**Wood and Cut**

"I'm sorry Ash, I thought we were safe enough, I should of made us move back even farther," Gary said softly as he ran a loving hand down Ash's injured arm, "Man, you are lucky that it's a clean cut...are you sure that there's no splinters left inside your arm?"

Ash gave his lover a soft smile as he raised his heavily bandaged arm, "Nope, the doctor even made me have several x-rays to make sure he got all of the wood out, and don't beat yourself up alright? It wasn't your fault, at least now we know the dangers of the move, next time we'll take super extra care."

"There won't be next time because I'm making sure to practice that move as far away from anyone else until it's perfected," Gary growled out as he glared he sent death glares at several people who were eardropping on their conversation, "I should see if I can find a way to-"

"It's alright Gary, it was an accident and at least now we know that it can happen," Ash replied with a comforting smile as they walked out of the hospital and down the hospital steps, "Besides aren't you glad that it happened with just the two of us around instead of being in the middle of a league battle?"

"Yeah but it is not a move that's meant to really be moved in a battle," Gary replied with a hard frown on his face, "I wanted to make it easier for people and Pokémon to remove trees...I was just trying to make things easier...I should of-"

"Gary, it's alright," Ash said cutting Gary off, "Everything is fine in a few days I can go back to the hospital to get the bandages off, I only got a small cut on my arm and the only reason we had to take me to the hospital for was because of the chance there being splinters that could infect the cut."

"Yes," Gary replied with a slow nod of his head, "But I-"

Gary's words were cut off as Ash lovingly placed his own lips on Gary's. Gary let out a low moan as he felt Ash's lips against his own. Much too soon for Gary's liking through Ash removed his lips and pulled away from Gary with a soft kind loving smile on his face.

"Everything is going to be alright love," Ash said softly with a look of pure love on his face, "Because we have each other."

**Until the next prompt...**


	26. A Moment in Time Black Butler

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler, I have no rights to it nor do I make any money from writing these fics.**

**The prompt used for this one shot is A Moment in Time.**

**Sneaky Peaceful Moments**

Ceil let out a soft sigh as he stared down at the newest blend of tea Sebastian had given him in his latest china. Delicately lifting the china cup up to his lips Ceil gently blew on it and took a small dignified sigh as he enjoyed the atmosphere around him.

"Does my Master approve of the tea?" came Sebastian deadly yet soft voice to Ceil's ears, "It is b-"

"Quiet Sebastian, you are going to ruin it," Ceil said softly and powerfully without opening his eyes, "I will not allow you to...destroy this."

"Destroy this?" Sebastian asked while blinking in confusion, "I am afraid I do not understand."

"Tell me when was the last time it was this quiet?" Ceil asked simply as he took another sip of his tea, "Have you not noticed that there has been nothing destroyed in the last half an hour?"

Sebastian froze for a moment as Ceil's words ran through his mind a mile a minute, Ceil gave himself a pleased smirk and mentally patted himself on the back.

"Now that you mention it you are correct," Sebastian replied slowly as he turned to gaze at the door, "I have gotten so used to all the noise they make...I have learnt to tune it out..."

"Well now you know so shut up already," Ceil replied as he took another sip from his china cup, "I've done all my work for today and I've even been nice to the idiots...now shut up."

"You have been nice to the staff?" Sebastian asked slowly as his mind raced a mile a minute, "Should I go and check on them young master? Normally your form of fun includes throwing darts at my head."

"No," Ceil replied as he felt his free hand twitch as if looking for a dart, "I simply gave them a few hours off with a special blend of tea and a special cake that was brought the last time we were in town."

"That is generous of you young master," Sebastian replied with a kind smile, "Let me get you another slice of cake.

As Sebastian got Ceil another slice of cake Ceil decided it was best not to tell his demon butler that he had laced the cake with a strong dose of sleeping powder or that he had added a few drops of a sleeping medicine to his servants drinks just to keep them quiet for a few hours.

'A moment in time...this moment in time in question got me a quiet afternoon' Ceil thought with a hidden glee as he watched Sebastian place a second slice of cake in front of him 'Taking the time to personally add in that sleeping medicine was defiantly worth the time.'

**Until the next prompt...**


	27. Trouble Lurking Inuyasha

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, I have no rights to it nor do I make any money from writing these fics.**

**The prompt used for this one shot is Trouble Lurking.**

**Hidden Enemy in the Mist**

Screams echoed around him as his head turned from one side to the other side, panic washed through his veins as fear threatened to consume him. His wide golden eyes scanned the room for the lurking danger that he knew was hidden under the dark mist covering the cold unforgiving floor.

"Where are you?" he muttered out angrily to himself as he slammed down his black boot covered foot, "Why is it always me for?"

With a growl of anger and frustration his eyes continued to scan the area around him, the door was locked behind him with a large thick stone slab blocking the door preventing him from attempting to lock pick the door and there were no windows or vents in the room either.

His silver dog ears swirled around on his head trying to pick up any sound from the hidden ground below only to hear a low deadly hissing sound. His lips turned from a snarl to a dark grin of victory as he pulled out his sword, Tessaiga, from its place and allowed his ears to become his eyes. As he followed the sound of the deadly hissing with his dog ears his bright red robes of the Fire-Rat remained in perfect condition.

"Come out come out little snaky," he growled out as a sharp fang showed itself as it rested over his lower lip, "Come out to play little snaky, I promise you that I'll make sure you will die."

The only answer he got in return through was a low dark hiss, growling out in frustration with a loud sharp battle cry he ran forwards on bare feet towards the sound and swung his sword only to find himself creating a wind with the movement of his sword.

"That's it! Now let's see who is the big bad trouble lurking in the shadows," he cried out with a large grin on his face as he start to swing his sword about wildly but with a purpose, "Just great I'm starting to sound like one of those people from Kagome's magic box."

Shaking the thought out of his head he turned all of his attention back to the battle at hand only to give a dark deadly grin as the form of the enemy demon hidden under the mist was no longer hiding in the mist, instead it was out in the open looking lost and confused.

"Ready or not here I come," he cried out with a victorious battle cry, "You're going to pay for even thinking of harming my friends!"

With those last words and a skilled swing of his sword the snake demon was dead.

**Until the next prompt...**


	28. Silence Yugioh

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, I have no rights to it nor do I make any money from writing these fics.**

**The prompt used for this one shot is Silence.**

**The Ringing sound of Silence**

Seto let out a hard sigh as he stared hard at the large pile of school work in front of him, maybe it had not been just a good idea to get himself and Mokuba adopted by this man but there was no turning back now.

His youthful yet hard eyes stared tiredly down at the paper in front of him, it was on advanced Economics and Business Studies, trying to make sense of the words he read. Exhaustion caused several barriers to build in his mind as his hazy tired mind began to rebel against his school work.

Silence, the ringing sound that always seemed to come with silence buzzed in Seto's ears as he ran a tired hand through his short brown hair. What he wouldn't do for the sound of Mokuba's happy laughter to break through the soul destroying silence as he studied. The only sound in the room was from the old wall clocking going tick tock as it hung on the wall above him.

'I hate that clock' Seto thought with a hard frown as he glared at the clock innocently hanging on the wall above him 'I wonder if I can somehow trick my tutor into thinking it is time for us to stop.'

With a smirk on his face Seto turned to where his would be tutor lay on Seto's bed dead to the world fast asleep.

'Through then again I'll properly just be punished for not finishing all of my work in the proper time or for lying' Seto thought suddenly with a low groan of exhaustion and frustration 'I wish that Mokie and I where back in the Orphanage again, at least we wouldn't be put through this all...'

Shaking his head as he tried to get the sound of silence out of his mind Seto turned back to the large pile of work in front of him, it was 8 O'clock in the evening and his tea had already been withheld from him for not doing enough of his work and his stomach was already letting him know just what it thought of not being allowed any supper while his heart punished him for not being able to see Mokuba at tea.

So with a heavy sigh of exhaustion Seto allowed the deafening ringing of silence to consume him once again as he turned back to his mountain pile of school and began to write.

'Only a few more years, only a few more years' Seto thought to himself silently as he continued to fill page after page 'Only a few more years of this and then Mokuba and I will be free...'

**Until the next prompt...**


	29. Fortitude One Piece

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, I have no rights to it nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**The prompt used for this one shot is Fortitude.**

**Trying to Nap**

Zoro let out a lazy yawn from where he lay in his favourite napping spot on the Thousand Sunny, a soft almost none see able smile came to his lips as the sun bathed him in its warmth while the sound of the waves lapping against the side of the boat lulled him into a comforting sleep. Slowly he closed his eyes and with a peaceful yawn he allowed his body to totally relax and-

"ZORO! ZORO! WHERE ARE YOU!"

'Just ignore him, just ignore him' Zoro thought to himself as he stayed stone still in his position not moving a single inch 'If you are lucky he may never find you.'

Screams and shouts echoed throughout the boat, mainly coming from Luffy while others came from the others yelling at him to be quiet. A sudden loud bang followed by the familiar voice of Sanji came to Zoro's ears making the swordsman lips turn into a smirk.

'It seems that I am in luck today, Sanji must have decided to pick a fight with Luffy for being so loud while his making lunch' Zoro thought with a relived sigh as he allowed himself to relax once again.

Once again Zoro allowed the warmth of the sun to relax his muscles and the sound of the waves crashing against the side of the boat to lull him into a peaceful state. Wiggling slightly to get more comfortable Zoro let out a soft yawn and allowed himself to slip into a peaceful sleep that-

"ZORO! WHERE ARE YOU!"

'Just great, now Sanji has joined Luffy' Zoro groaned out as a hard frown appeared on his forehead 'Why can they not just understand the importance of my naps for?'

"ZORO! WE NEED YOU!" Nami cried out causing Zoro to let out a low growl of annoyance, "WHEREEVER YOU ARE WE NEED YOU TO COME DOWN TO US!"

"Like hell I am," Zoro muttered as he allowed his body to become one with the boat, "I have been told I have a lot of fortitude for a reason. I am not about to go to them all so I can be stringed into playing some stupid game just to shut Luffy up."

With a dark frown on his face Zoro allowed the calming rocking motion of the boat to sooth his nerves and the warmth from the bright sun calming his tense body. Slowly the sound of the waves against the boat's side overpowered the other's voices and allowed Zoro to once again become lost in a blissful calmness.

'Perfect' Zoro thought with a deep relaxing sigh 'Now I think it is finally time for my nap...'

With a large sleepy yawn Zoro allowed himself to be lulled asleep as his friends wondered around the Thousand Sunny looking for their missing swordsman. Time passed by as Zoro slept on, missing the strange sounds and cries of excitement coming from the others and the flashes of bright colourful items and the wonderful smells coming out from the kitchen. Through slowly as the sun began to lower in the sky Zoro slowly began to wake up finding the warmth from the sun missing.

"Man that was a great nap," Zoro yawned out as he sat up, "I knew if I kept my fortitude strong then I would finally be able to get some sleep."

Without a second thought Zoro let out a large yawn and lazily stood up, rubbing the back of his head Zoro walked out of his hiding spot only to let out a loud cry of surprise and jump backwards as his Nakama's crowed around him happily and shouted out together as one;

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZORO!"

**Until the next prompt...**


	30. Questions Pokemon

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon series, I do not have any rights to the Pokémon series and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**The prompt used for this one shot is Questions.**

**The Talk**

Eight year old Ash Ketchum stared at his mother with wide eyes full of horror and shock, his eyes stayed firmly planted on the clock above his mother's head in an attempt to pretend he was listening to his mother's lecture while doing his best to not look at his mother who had brought out items to 'aid' her lecture and not to look at the detailed diagrams and images that his mother had brought out within the first few seconds of her lecture.

'Someone...please...be it Pokémon or human...help me' Ash whimpered in his mind as his mother kept talking and talking 'How is half of this stuff possible?'

"I am so happy that you are paying attention to this Ash, after all if you plan to leave on your Pokémon journey in a few years you'll need to know important things like this," Delia said with a proud smile as she missed the look of pure terror on her son's face as she was too busy digging around in a large bag that Ash did not want to know what is in it, "Now we are almost done, we only have a few more things to cover..."

'Only a few more things to cover?' Ash thought as a new wave of terror filled him 'How can there only be a few things to cover, mum has been talking about this for hours!'

Gulping nervously as Ash allowed his mother's words to go in one ear and out the other one he quickly looked around the living room looking for some form of escape only to find every single door pulled shut and most likely locked.

'Damn, she was planning this' Ash swore as he found no escape path available to him 'If I want to even live to my next birthday let alone go on my Pokémon journey I have to get out of here quick!'

Taking a deep breath to gather his courage Ash slowly slipped off of his seat and stood up but just as his feet touched the ground and his mother was turning around to face him once again the door bell suddenly went followed by a knock at the door. Turning his head to look out the window Ash let out a sigh of relief when he spotted Professor Oak standing on the doorstep.

'The window! The window!' Ash thought with a cry of victory as a large grin appeared on his face 'The window is open! Freedom!'

Without a second thought Ash quickly climbed up the chair he had just gotten out of, climbed over and stood on the windowsill and with one final leap Ash landed on the ground outside.

"FREEDOM! FREEDOM!" Ash screamed out excitedly with a large grin on his face, "Freedom!"

"Your mum was giving you 'The Talk'?" Professor Oak asked with a wave of pity as he looked at Ash.

"Yeah, she had 'equipment' and these 'diagrams' to help explain everything," Ash replied with a serious nod of his head while ignoring the put out look from his mother, "She even locked the doors! My only way out after listening to her for five hours and she said that we STILL had parts to cover!"

"Dalia I thought we agreed that I would be the one to give Ash 'The Talk'," Professor Oak said with a frown as he looked at Delia, "You agreed to let me do it after what happened the last time when you gave young Thomas 'The Talk' a few years ago before he left on his Pokémon journey...he has never been the same since."

"It was not that bad!" Delia said as she glared at Professor Oak, "Ash honey...why don't you tell Professor Oak what questions you have about what I have been talking to you about! I bet you have none."

"If he does have any questions you would properly end up killing him with that glare of yours," Professor Oak said as he turned to Ash and gave the young boy a kind grandfatherly smile.

"Well...I do have one thing to ask," Ash said as he slowly inched away from the adults, "What does this sex stuff have to do with a banana, an Octopus, two spiders and a cow?"

With those last words Ash turned and made his escape towards Professor Oak's lab with plans of playing with the Pokémon leaving his mother and grandfather figure staring at each other in pure confusion.

**Until the next prompt!**


	31. Distasteful JingBanditKing

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Jing the Bandit King series, I do not have any rights to the Pokémon series and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**The prompt used for this one shot is Distasteful.**

**Pairing: Hints of Postino/Jing.**

**The Distasteful Ways of Kir**

Postino felt his mouth opening and hitting the ground in horror as he stared at Kir trying to chat up sexy females with the worse material that Postino had ever heard or seen.

"I cannot believe it, I delivered him to you as an egg, I saw him as he was growing up and now...now...now he has become this!" Postino said as he winced at a particular bad chat up line that had just come out of Kir's mouth, "Please tell me you do something about this Jing!"

"Not really, I did once try to punish him for how he treats woman only for him to refuse to help me out during a fight," Jing replied with a smirk on his face as he stood next to his friend, "Nice bike by the way, is it new?"

"The bike? Yeah I had to buy a new one after I got attacked by some hundred feet tall worms on the way to deliver a package a few days ago," Postino replied only to blink in shock behind his still lowered goggles as Jing's words finally hit him, "Kir is starting to sound like a hormonal teenager...or a perverted old man...refusing to help you in a life or death situation because of a fight over a _girl_? Man that is bad..."

"Better not let Kir hear you say that or else you will find yourself unable to produce children like the last guy who said that," Jing replied dryly with a smirk on his face, "Besides look at him! Compared to last time you saw him don't you think Kir has gotten loads better?"

"Well at least he is not trying to give the girls some worms as a way to chat them up," Postino replied with a wince, "I do not think that my poor ear drums could take it again...man I swear those girls broke several windows with their screams."

Jing snorted in reply, "Yeah, I had ringing in my ears and a very pissed off Kir and confused to deal with after that episode."

"Please tell me that you have tried to teach him more...tasteful ways to chat up woman," Postino said as he reached over to the large bag that rested on the back of his bike on the right hand side, "Some of the words and methods his using now are...more than a little distasteful..."

"Tried and failed, Kir does not seem to be able to understand that he is doing something wrong, and I can't find anyone who would be willing to teach Kir how to 'pick up the girls'," Jing answered with a heavy sigh, "And before you ask no, I cannot teach Kir...it would just be too weird for both of us."

"Why is that?" Postino asked as he pulled out a shoe box sized parcel from his bike bag.

"I prefer males myself," Jing replied carefully as he eyed Postino for any sign of a negative reaction, "Dealing with Kir and his attempts to chat up the girls for so long...and well...I..."

"Don't worry kid, I understand and promise you that your mother would have no problem," Postino said kindly as he cut Jing off, "Now I got you another delivery for you, someone heard about Kir's attempts with the girls and decided to give him a bit of advice."

"Thanks Postino, you're a life saver," Jing replied with a playful laugh as he took the parcel off of Postino, "I promise you that I will make sure Kir reads it...not only for his chance at getting a girlfriend but for my sanity too."

Postino let out a powerful laugh as he turned his bike on, "Oh and if your interested Jing I will be passing through the Capital of Thieves a week today if you're interested in getting a drink and maybe seeing the sights together."

With that said Postino sent Jing one last sexy smirk, turned his bike around and drove off leaving a blushing Jing watching him disappear.

'And I will make sure that Kir and I will be there' Jing promised as he watched Postino disappear 'Through I am sure that I will be able to make Kir leave me alone for a few hours...'

**Until the next prompt!**

**Just a random question that hit me as I was writing this one shot, what would happen if Jing the Bandit King and Nami the navigator/thief from One Piece were friends?**


	32. A Moment Like This OP&JTBK

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Jing the Bandit King series or the One Piece Series, I do not have any rights to the Pokémon series and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**The prompt used for this one shot is A Moment like this.**

**A/N: This is just a little one shot answering my own question from the last chapter.**

**A Bandit and A Cat Burglar**

Screams of terror and shock filled the air as the morning sun rose and the villagers woke only to find expensive items missing from where they had left them last night.

"Where is my jewel encrusted sword!" a random villager's voice screamed out in horror.

"Forget about your stupid sword! What about my necklace! I only brought it the other day!" another voice cried out in shock.

"Forget about the stupid sword and the silly necklace!" another random villager cried out in pure horror and shock, "All of my money is gone! All of it!"

As the villager's continued to work themselves up into a state high up on a wall out of anyone's view or reach sat two young people watching the show below with twin smirks on their faces.

"Do you think that they are going to realise that we were not the ones who did this?" Nami, a orange haired young, female asked as she crossed her arms over her white t-shirt, "...I wanted to steal that pirate guys treasure too who made this village his base too..."

"Properly not, we will properly have all the blame pined on us instead of the real thief," Jing, a black haired orange coat wearing male, replied with a disappointed sigh, "And I wanted to try and steal the famous Sea Monster Fossil egg too."

"Guess we can't win them all," Nami replied with a depressed sigh as another villager's scream of shock echoed throughout the village, "I hope Arlong does not find out about this...I won't be able to live it down..."

"You know..." Jing said carefully as he looked at the depressed cat burglar besides him through the corner of his eye, "If you want me to I could always just go and steal the village deed and anything else from this Arlong person for free..."

"NO! Don't you dare!" Nami yelled out angrily as a fire lit in her eyes as she turned to glare at Jing, "I made a deal! Unlike pirates I have a sense of honour! I can be trusted! I am not going back on my word! I promised that I would get all of that money together and save my village and I am going to do so! By myself!"

"Okay, okay," Jing replied as he raised his hands in a sign of piece, "I understand, I will stay out of your business with this Arlong guy."

"Thank you Jing," Nami said as she took gave a sigh of relief, "It...it is just something that I have to do myself."

"No problem, I will stay out of your dealings with Arlong," Jing replied with a nod of his head.

With a much happier smile Nami turned to watch the sunrise with her long time friend and fellow thief, never questioning the fact that his partner, Kir, was for some reason missing.

'Sure, I will stay out of your dealings with Arlong' Jing thought with a smug smirk on his face as he stared out into the rising sun 'But that does not mean that Kir will stay out of your dealings with Arlong...'

**Until the next prompt!**


	33. Out of Time GundamWingAc

**Disclaimer: I do not own GundamWing/Ac, I have no rights to it nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**The prompt used for this one shot is Out of Time.**

**Dragon calling, please respond, I'm almost out of time**

Fear coursed its way through his body as his heart pounded in his chest, sweat poured off of him as his body twisted and turned trying to control the mobile suit. Spotting the incoming attack from the right hand side he let out a colourful selection of swear words and with a harsh pull on the controls he just dodged it in time.

"Damn it, where do they keep coming from?" Wufei swore as his head twisted and turned trying to see all of the battle field, "No matter how many I destroy ten more takes their place!"

Growling darkly he turned his suit around and prepared for an attack only to be stopped as several bullets hit him. Quickly shaking them off he raised his arm ready for attack only to let out a frustrated yell of anger as the arm was cut off in one powerful movement by an enemy from behind.

"What the...they can cut through Gundanium Alloy now?" Wufei growled out as he used his last remaining arm to attack the enemy mobile suit behind him.

"Surrender now and we will kill give you a painless death," a loud commanding voice rang out over the battle field.

"Never! I will never dishonour my ancestors by surrendering!" Wufei screamed out as he made quick work of several enemy mobile suits, "How dare that baka even think that of me!"

A the fight wore on bullets and hits where exchanged creating a beautiful yet deadly light show in the sky. With a dark breathless scowl on his face Wufei looked over to his left at the newly installed red button that all of the Gundam's had once Duo had his way.

'Should I? Should I push it?' Wufei thought as he continued to fight 'If this keeps up I will lose...I won't be able to help the others...if I lose like this I will bring shame on my family...'

Making a quick choice Wufei hit the red button with his hand before letting out a battle cry and charging into battle head first, using all of his strength and power.

'Please get here, please get here' Wufei thought as he continued to fight 'If you guys don't hurry up I'm...I'll be out of time...please...don't let my faith be misplaced.'

Not far away four young men saw the flashing light and where running towards their Gundam's.

'Don't worry Fei-chan, we're coming' Duo thought as he jumped into his Gundam 'Besides if you mess with one Gundam Pilot you mess with us all.'

**Until the next prompt...**


	34. Mist Naruto

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I have no rights to it nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**The prompt used for this one shot is Mist.**

**Hidden in the Mist**

Tears fell down his soft face as Haku gazed at the unmoving body next to him, the mist around Haku wrapped itself around his exhausted figure like a mother's protective embrace.

'Please be alright, please be alright' Haku thought only to watch on in horror as the other's breath's started to get slower and slower 'No...no...no, oh Kamii please no...'

Haku's exhausted pleas went unheard as the other's body slowly became as still as a statue. Letting out a soft whimper of emotional pain a fresh wave of tears ran down Haku's face as he willed his exhausted and heavily injured body into moving only to find himself unable to raise even a finger.

'Please...Please, I just want to touch him one last time...just one last time' Haku thought as his tear filled eyes gazed softly at the other man making sure to take in every little detail from the tips of his dark black spiky hair all the way down to his feet covered black sandals.

Unable to keep quiet any longer Haku let out a chocked sob of pure pain and misery only to freeze as the sounds of footsteps came to his ears.

"I'm telling ya! I heard something! It sounded like someone was crying!" a familiar loud voice said causing Haku's body to fill with a mixture of different emotions.

"Shut it Naruto! No matter what you try to do or say you won't be getting out of this!" a female's voice yelled out followed by the sound of a punch being thrown and meeting its target.

As a loud 'ow' echoed throughout the area Haku felt his body slowly fill with fear and worry, turning his attention back to his master thoughts of what he could do next came to his mind only for them to disappear quickly as he found his body still did not respond to him.

"Wow, the mist is starting to get pretty thick...I wonder why," the same female voice asked from before only for Haku to let out a low quiet sound of hope, "It doesn't seem natural..."

'Please please let my body listen to me...please...' Haku thought with hope filled eyes 'I got to get out of here, I don't know how much longer the mist will hide my body...'

It was all Haku could do to close his eyes to make it look as if he was dead with a small glimmer of hope inside of him that this group of three genin and their jonin would either not notice him or think he was dead and leave him alone or that the mist would hide his and his master's bodies.

Only it was not meant to be as Haku felt a foot coming into contact with his side, without thinking he let out a low groan of pain only to mentally curse himself, he had given away his location to the enemy.

"Hey Kaka-Sensei I think I found someone...and there alive!" a loud voice called out, a flash of blond hair came to Haku's eyes as he blinked to see who had found him.

'Just great, out of all the ninja in the world too' Haku thought as he mentally prepared himself 'Out of all the ninja in the world to find me it just has to be _this_ group of ninja's who find me.'

**Until the next prompt...**


	35. Nirvana HPBB crossover

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Black Butler, I have no rights to Harry Potter and Black Butler and I make no money from writing these fic's.**

**This one is written for the prompt, Nirvana.**

**Relaxing Afternoon's**

Harry Potter let out a relaxed sigh as the suns warm rays soothed his soaking body a calm peaceful smile appeared on his face. For the first time in months the expression of exhaustion, stress and pain that had been on his face almost all the time was finally gone.

As the loud cries and screams echoed behind him Harry simply let out a peaceful sigh and allowed his body to become one with the ground. Too used to the sound of his friends trying and failing to follow orders and impress the young master of the house and the head butler Harry allowed the crashes and bangs to lull him off to sleep like a lullaby.

*****Change of POV*****

Baldory grumbled slightly under his breath as his blue-grey eyes scanned his beloved's favourite area to nap only for a random strand of hair to fall into his line of vision.

"Damn it, how was I supposed to know this would happen with the grater," Baldory growled darkly as he pulled his hair back, trying to ignore the way his hair was fuzzy and now black with smoke coming out of it.

Ignoring his new hairdo Baldory continued to walk along the path while looking out of his lover. As the sun shone down and the cool breeze gently blew past him Baldory let out a low sigh as he allowed his body to relax and his mind to calm down.

"...Today is identical to the day that we first meet," Baldory thought as a soft smile appeared on his face as he walked down the stone path, "You came here looking so trapped and lost...but now...now you look...so...so-"

"So what?" a sleepy voice asked causing Baldory to jump in shock.

"Shit," Baldory swore as he quickly twisted his body to face the direction of the voice, his hands twitched ready for a battle only to blink in surprise when he spotted his missing lover lying sleepily on the grass, "Harry!"

Harry gave a sleepy relaxed yawn as he stiffly lifted his head up off of the ground and looked at Baldory with a slight pout. Baldory bit back a smile as he took in his lover's sleepy expression and his sleep tussled hair as looked at him.

"I thought you would be busy for several more hours," Harry said as he gave a sleepy yawn, "We both know how much Sebastian is a slave driver."

"Yeah but luckily for once I managed to get everything done on time," Baldory replied with a pleased smirk as he walked over to stand next to Harry.

"I think you mean that Sebastian showed up, found you messing up the food again, kicked you out of the kitchen and sorted out the food and everything himself," Harry stated with a sleepy yawn as he lowered his head back down on the ground.

"...How could you tell?"

"Your hair."

"Ah, I was hoping you wouldn't notice it," Baldory admitted with a wince causing his lover to snort in disbelief, "But no harm done right? Besides at least we get to spend the rest of today together."

Nodding his head and giving a sleepy yawn Harry patted the ground next to him with his hand while sending Baldory a pointed looking. Understanding his lover's unspoken words Baldory sat down on the grass next to Harry only to chuckle slightly as a raven black haired head found its way into his lap.

"Am I comfy enough for you?" Baldory asked with a smirk on his lips as he ran his fingers through Harry's hair.

"Hu uh, you're always comfy," Harry replied with a peaceful and relaxed expression on his face, "I don't know why but whenever I'm with you everything seems...it just seems so perfect, you chase away all the dark scary bits...you know?"

"I know love, I love," Baldory replied softly as he leant down and placed a kiss on Harry's forehead, "Because you do the same thing for me...together we are free from the pain and suffering that we normally have to face."

"Your perfect my dear Ball," Harry said with a teasing smile on his face making Baldory's smirk turn into a shy smile, "I was watching the clouds before you arrived-"

"Oh, I did not know you could do that with your eyes closed," Baldory replied teasingly causing Harry to huff.

"I can do it even with my eyes closed!" Harry said as he turned and pointed up at a cloud in the blue sky, "Don't you think that one looks like a rabbit..."

"Really?" Baldory asked as he looked at the cloud in question, "I think it looks like a flamethrower."

**Until the next prompt...**


	36. Gray Pokemon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I have no rights to it nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**The prompt used for this one shot is Gray.**

**Gray or Gary?**

Four year old Gary Oak huffed angrily as he sent the woman, who was supposed to be his school teacher for this year, a dark look. The adult in question ignored the four year olds anger and just gave him a kind smile.

"It is alright dear, I know it is a bit tricky to spell certain words," the teacher, Ms. Apple, said kindly which only made Gary more angry, "Why don't we try again? After all practice makes perfect."

"But I spelt my name right! Gary said as he stomped his foot in anger, "Grandpa taught me how! I know it is right! My name is Gary not Gray!"

"Now now child there is no need to get so upset about it," Ms. Apple tutted as she shook her head at the child's temper, "This would not be the first time I had a child in my class who has the same name as a colour, why I remember a child called Red, and another one called Blue...oh and I do remember hearing about another child called Yellow."

"Well good for them but my name is not a colour!" Gary replied as he tried to keep his anger in check, "My name means gentle, modest and brave! Not some sort of colour that can't pick if its white or black!"

"Ms. Apple?" a four year old Ash Ketchum said softly from his spot next to Gary, "His right...did the register make a mistake again with our names?"

"Quiet Ashley," Ms. Apple snapped out causing Gary and Ash to send each other feed up looks, "The register is always right! It is an official document!"

With a depressed sigh Gary sent Ash a pointed look as he motioned to the door of the classroom where they knew an adult would be wandering around to make sure no student tried to get out of class, maybe the adult on duty would be able to help them with Ms. Apple...it would not be the first time.

Seeing his friends look, one that he knew well, Ash nodded his head and prepared for the task at hand, why Ms. Apple could not just accept the mistakes and learn from them Ash would never knew. Even at the age of four he and Gary knew this so why didn't Ms. Apple, who was an adult know this? Shaking the thoughts out of his mind Ash turned his attention back to Ms. Apple and waited for an opening to get help.

**Until the next prompt...**


	37. War HarryPotter&GundamWingAc

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or GundamWing/Ac, I have no rights to it nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: Strong mentions of past MPreg, OC's, and slash/yaoi.**

**The prompt used for this one shot is War. It is because of the injuries Harry has in this one shot/drabble is from the war with Voldemort and is still bothering him. I'm thinking of making this into a multichapter fic one day...**

**Unhealed Injuries**

Pain washed over his exhausted body as he watched the child in front of him working on his homework, a soft smile appeared on his face as he thanked Merlin that he had been able to land such an easy and well paid job after the war...especially with the way his health was.

"Uncle Harry how do you spell the word elephant?" Solo asked as he chewed the top of his pencil while frowning at his homework.

"Why do you want to know for? Have you looked it up in your dictionary?" Harry asked as he pushed the children's dictionary towards the frowning four year old.

"I have to write about what I did last weekend," Solo replied as he blew his long brown hair out of his eyes, "And this last weekend Daddy and Papa took me to the zoo and I really liked looking at the elephants...I wish you could of come with us."

"It is alright Solo, I wasn't very well and it was a special trip out just for you and your parents," Harry replied softly as he rubbed his left leg absent mindedly, "Now, you can use your dictionary to look it up, elephant begins with the letters e...l...e."

As Harry continued to rub his leg trying to get rid of the pain in it he never noticed the pair of intelligent purple eyes staring at him. Solo watched with a hard frown on his face as his 'Uncle Harry' first rubbed his left leg then rubbed his right leg before rubbing both with a pain filled expression on his face.

"I need to go to the toilet," Solo said softly, knowing that Harry had not heard him, "I'll be right back."

To buried in the pain of his legs Harry never heard Solo's words or heard the sound of his chair being pulled back or the sound of small feet padding along on the soft carpet or the sound of the door opening and closing.

'Stupid legs' Harry thought angrily as he continued to rub them trying to relax the muscles in his legs 'Why do they have to do this for? Why can't I ever catch a break for?'

As he closed the door behind him Solo took one last worried glance at his Uncle Harry before making his way through the large manor towards the area he knew his Daddy's would be this time of day. As he walked through the manor along the familiar path a wave of emotions and thoughts hit Solo.

'Everything has been so much better since Uncle Harry has arrived' Solo thought as he speeded up 'My Daddy's are more relaxed and get to spend more time together, I get help with my home work and Uncle Harry always stays with me whenever my Daddy's can't...but this time he is the one that needs help and not me and I'm going to make sure that he gets it even if I have to phone aunt Sally myself!'

With that determination shining brightly in his eyes Solo quickly made his way to where he knew his father's would be.

**Until the next prompt...**


	38. Smile HP&Yugioh

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh, I do not have any rights to them nor do I make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: In this one shot Harry Potter is left at an orphanage by the Dursley's in Japan where he meets Seto and Seto renames him Mokuba. Aya is a worker at the orphanage and an OC that I created.**

**The prompt used is Smile.**

**Finding my Brother**

"Seto, I have someone here I want you to meet," Aya said making sure to speak to Seto as if she was speaking to another adult.

"Is it the kid who can only speak English?" Seto asked as he placed his book down and stood up while making sure to speak in English for the new kid's benefit, "I heard some of the other kids talking about him, through...no one really knows what he looks like."

"Well you would find out if he came out from behind my skirt," Aya said playfully as the pair of childish emerald eyes disappeared back behind her, "His a...he is extremely shy."

Realising what Aya wanted from him Seto carefully and slowly walked forwards, all the time his eyes stayed glued to the nervously child hiding behind the kind woman's skirt. A strange feeling within Seto slowly made itself known as it bubbled closer to the surface each and every time he laid eyes on those bright emerald eyes.

"Would he not do better with children closer to his own age?" Seto asked softly in an attempt not to scare the hiding child, "You do know if he is with me all the time he will not be accepted by the other children right?"

"I know Seto, I do not think that is going to be a problem after this morning when he turned Mai's skin a bright blue colour," Aya said with a sigh as she turned around slightly to run a comforting hand through the child's shoulder length thick black hair, "And because he can't speak Japanese and none of the other children speak English..."

"I understand Ms. Aya," Seto said quickly cutting the woman off, "He is all alone here with no one but you to turn to...like me...we...we are the same really..."

"Yes you are sadly," Aya said softly as she watched the younger child lean into her comforting touch, "So what do you say Seto? Do you feel up for becoming a big brother?"

"I do, it is my duty as a big brother without his little brother to do so," Seto replied puffing his chest out proudly, "I promise to look after...after...what is my little brothers name?"

"He doesn't have a Japanese name yet Seto but his English name is Harry," Aya explained while trying not to give in to her giggles, "Maybe...Harry do you think that it would be alright if your new big brother named you?"

"He is going to be my big brother?" a soft scared voice asked catching Seto's attention, "Are...do you want to be my big brother?"

Seto felt a flood of emotion hit him as the owner of the voice and emerald green eyes stepped out from behind Aya. Dressed in a simple yet practical pair of black shorts and a long sleeved blue top with a pair of black shoes on his feet, perfect for the time of year, stood the most adorable little boy in front of Seto, the child's shoulder length thick black hair framed a beautiful pale face and a pair of the most gorgeous emerald green eyes Seto had ever seen.

"Ms. Aya can you please get me a strong stick please?" Seto asked as he took in the form of his little brother, "I think I am going to need it for when my brother is older."

Pleased laughter fell out of Aya's lips at Seto's words, "Oh Seto, I think it is going to be a very long time before you have to do that, your new little brother is only three years old!"

"Well either way I promise to always protect you Mokuba," Seto promised without missing a single beat, "I promise to protect you from everyone!"

"My name Mokuba?" the black haired child asked with large hopeful eyes as he gazed up at his new big brother.

"Yeah...if you don't mind that is," Seto replied with a dusting of red covering his face, "What do you think Ms. Aya? I chose the name Mokuba."

"hmmmm, Mokuba...I like it, I like it a lot," Aya replied with a thoughtful glint in her eyes as she gazed down at the young child in question, "How about I put it on the adoption forms? So his name from now on will be Mokuba, I can also put a note on the paperwork about you both being brothers if you want me to."

"Really? Truly?" Seto asked with wide hopeful eyes as he looked from Ms. Aya to his new little brother and back to Ms. Aya again, "Thank you!"

"It won't take more than a few seconds to do," Aya replied with a playful wink, "Now how about you show Mokuba your bedroom Seto? I believe that you have not yet got someone to share with yet? How about sharing with Mokuba?"

"I would be happy to, I would rather share with my new little brother then be forced to share with any of those horrible brats that turn up," Seto said stiffly as he pulled himself back together, "May I please show Mokuba our rooms Ms. Aya?"

"You may, go and enjoy yourselves, I will come and find you both when I have the paperwork all sorted out," Aya replied kindly as she gently pushed the nervous three year old towards Seto, "Go with Seto dear, he will look after you."

With a nervous nod and eyes full of trust the newly named Mokuba raised a shaky hand towards Seto who happily took it in his large protective hands. As shy emerald green eyes gazed up nervously into soft blue eyes Seto gave his new found little brother a soft smile and gently tugged on Mokuba's hand.

**Until the next prompt...**


	39. Doom HPPokemon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon, I do not have any rights to them and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**The prompt used for this one shot it Doom as the Dursley's think their leaving Harry to his doom as he tries and struggles to survive while they go off on their adventure not realising the new start of that they have just given Harry.**

**A/N: This is part of a larger fic I started writing a while ago which is a HP/OnePiece/Pokémon crossover where Harry in this fic get's a Growlith who is really Ace who has died at Marineford and slowly various pirates from the One Piece world will turn up as Pokémon or trainers.**

**Being left behind is...good?**

"Are you sure about this? Why don't you both stay home and allow the boys to travel together?" Professor Oak asked gently as he placed a comforting hand on the silent ten year old boy standing next to him, "I can even find your nephew a Pokémon of his own so-"

"No, he will stay here and take care of the house, I will not have him messing up this big part of my Dudley's life!" Petunia snapped out harshly as she glared daggers at the quiet boy, "He has already tried to ruin today for us!"

"Mrs. Dursley...I hardly think the fact that one of the Pokémon smiled at young Harry here it means the day is ruined," Professor Oak said firmly as he sent the woman a pointed look.

"Which is lucky for the brat," Vernon growled out as he glared at his nephew, "It is a good thing that everything has gone to plan and we all got the Pokémon that we wanted."

"Yeah! My Charmander is going to be super strong!" Dudley suddenly yelled out with a large grin on his face, "It is going to turn all of the other Pokémon into ashes!"

"I am glad you already lo-like your Charmander so much," Professor Oak said carefully as he eyed the two elder Dursley's carefully, "And what do you think of your Squirtle Mr. Dursley? Mrs Dursley, what do you think of your Bulbasaur?"

"I just love my Bulbasaur, we will be able to bond over our love of nature," Petunia replied sickeningly sweet causing both Professor Oak and the silent Harry Potter to wince, "I am sure that we will become good friends and we will become strong enough to support my little Dudie-kins during his travels."

"That is one way of looking at it," Professor Oak replied while trying to hide his true thoughts, "And you Mr. Dursley?"

"This Squirtle really is a bit of a squirt but I've seen what it looks like and how powerful when it evolves into its final form so I have decided to train it up a bit," Vernon replied as he gave the water Pokémon a pointed look, "When I am done with this Squirtle it will no longer be an embarrassment to have it!"

Professor Oak let out a quiet groan and opened his mouth only to freeze as the Squirtle in question attempted to flex its muscles and nodded in agreement with its new trainer. Fighting the urge to facepalm Professor Oak simply nodded his head at Vernon's words.

"I was wondering if it was alright with you if I gave Harry a Pokémon of his own," Professor Oak asked as he kept his eyes firmly planted on the family in front of him while doing his best to ignore the wide hopeful emerald green eyes that were looking at him, "If you are all going off then I think it would be for the best, having a Pokémon of his own would not only help young Harry to feel less alone but he would also have someone who would help him to protect not only the house but himself and-"

"It would help to protect the house while we are away?" Vernon asked cutting Professor Oak off, "Fine the f-boy can have a Pokémon but only to protect our house!"

"Very well, I will find him a suitable one after we have finished up here," Professor Oak replied as he let out a silent sigh of relief, his plan had worked.

"Yes, today is all about Dudley and us!" Petunia said as she huffed and stuck her nose up in the air, "Well I made sure to pack everything and if we forget anything we can always have the boy send it to us."

"Good, so we are ready to set out, I want to get going now so we can reach the next town before dark, I refuse to sleep in a sleeping bag so early on in the journey!" Vernon growled out before turning to his silent nephew with a look that promised pain on his face, "Now boy, you hear here, if I find out that anything has happened while we are gone, anything at all, there will be hell to pay you hear me! It was because of you and your...freakiness that we had to move and I will not be moving again you hear me, if the other people in the town start talking about us in anyway other then positive then you better hope I never get the chance to see you."

Gulping nervously with true fear shining in his emerald eyes Harry quickly nodded his head causing his messy black hair to become even more messier. Professor Oak schooled his face blank as anger grew inside of him at the large man's words.

'When these three are gone things will change around here' Professor Oak thought solemnly as he did all he could to just keep calm 'And it will be for the better...I wonder how Harry and _that Pokémon _will get along...I also need to make sure he eats enough and has new clothes...'

"Where are my pokeballs and pokedex!" Dudley suddenly screamed out with a stomp of his foot, "I want them now!"

"That's my boy, he knows what he wants!" Vernon said with pride as he puffed out his chest proudly, "Well old man? Where are these items?"

"Right over there on the table where you just got your first Pokémon," Professor Oak replied calmly while trying to remain calm, "You should find five pokeballs and one pokedex for each of you."

Professor Oak and Harry let out a sigh of relief as the three Dursley's quickly chose to ignore them in favour of exploring the new items that had been given to them.

"Still think we should be given them for free," Vernon muttered as he and his family looked over the items, "After all we are helping the old man with his research."

Taking a deep breath Professor Oak gave Harry's shoulder a comforting squeeze before removing his hand and walking over to the Dursley's.

"Now remember you have lots of different paths to chose, the world is full of different adventures for you to find and with new friends for you to find," Professor Oak said as he did his best to ignore the uninterested looks he got, "While on your travels you can take part in gym battles or even the new Pokémon contests that have started to appear in the Konto region...there has even been talk about Pokestudios looking for new people and Pokémon to take part in their newest movies...even if you find that being a Pokémon trainer is not the path you want to take remember that-"

"Mummy! Daddy! Make the old man shut up!" Dudley suddenly yelled out childishly, "I want to go and see what type of Pokémon my Charmander will win against on route 1! Hurry up!"

"Right away Dudie-Kins, we have already finished listening to the Professor," Petunia cooed out to her son while sending a glare at the Pokémon Professor and her nephew, "We will be calling every chance we get to make sure nothing has gone wrong..."

"...and to make sure nothing has been blown up," Vernon hissed out darkly as his Squirtle tried to copy his actions, "If I hear or find out one tiny little thing that I do not approve of boy I will come back and show you what for..."

"You do not have to worry, Mr. Dursley, I will take good care of young Harry," Professor Oak promised as he took a step to the left blocking the Dursley's view of Harry, "Now...you said that you wished to go to route 1? The Pokémon that are there are Pidgey and Rattata, make sure to capture one of each because later on with some training and a HM you will be able to teach both Pokémon useful moves, Pidgey will be able to learn HM02 move, fly, while Rattata will be able to learn HM01 move, cut."

With a thoughtful nod of his head Professor Oak closed his eyes and crossed his arms, after a few moments of quiet thinking Professor Oak opened his mouth once again only to get cut off by a small nervous tug on his lab coat followed by a quiet and nervous voice.

"Errr...Professor? I do not think they are interested in what you had to say," Harry said softly as he spoke while not letting go of Professor Oak's lab coat.

"They're gone and left again while I was talking haven't they?" Professor Oak asked as he opened his eyes only to let out a frustrated groan as he opened his eyes.

"Yes," Harry replied with a soft voice, "They left after you said the word ''cut', I think that they did not want to listen to one of your talks Professor..."

**Until the next prompt...**


	40. Questioning One Piece

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, I do not have any rights to One Piece and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**The prompt used for this fic is Questioning as **Makino and Shanks are ** questioning Kuro about what he means about Luffy not needing protection and who 'Straw Hat' is. **

**A/N: To answer any confusion in this one shot/drabble the basic idea is that the timelines have clashed so the past where Shanks and his crew are with a young Luffy meets a Pirate Captain Luffy and his crew from the future. I have been playing around with the idea of making this longer too.**

**Protecting? No?**

Makino watched on nervously as her small bar slowly began to fill up with pirates from not only different corners of the sea but also different time zones, it seemed that some pirate crew in the future had found a strange glowing object in the sea that had caused a large amount of pirates from the future to be dragged back in time and now it seemed that for a lot of them they were either making Foosha island there base as it was one of the first islands they found or visiting it. To make matters worse or better the Marines and world government in the future had been able to contact each other, at least the marines had been agreeable enough to hand out the wanted posters for the pirates from the future through Makino had not yet had a chance to go through all of them. Nerves getting the best of her Makino quickly grabbed an already too clean glass and her rag and once again began cleaning it.

"Calm down Makino, there's nothing to be worried about," Shanks chuckled out from where he was perched on his normal bar stool with his crew around him, "You have Luffy safely hidden away until we know if it's safe for him and if things get out of hand then my crew and I will protect this town!"

A loud cry of agreement came from Shank's crew only to be ignored by the other pirates but it made a smile appear on Makino's face. Taking a deep calming breath Makino placed the glass and cleaning rag down on the counter and turned her attention to Shanks and his crew.

"I know you will but there are pirates here from the future! What if some of them are stronger then you?" Makino asked nervously as she thoughtfully chewed her bottom lip, "And...it's Luffy I'm worried about...what if he finds his way here and annoys some of the pirates? Not all of them are as calm as you are Shanks."

"Then we step in and kick some butt!" Shanks replied with his normal smile on his face, "Luffy will be safe with us around!"

Makino opened her mouth to reply only for it to be cut off as what she recognised as one of the pirates from the future slipped into a seat one seat away from Shanks. Turning her attention away from Shanks and his crew to the new pirate Makino found the pirate to be a plain looking male who could pass as a butler with thin smart glasses perched on his face. If the posters that Makino had received when the strange phenomenon started to happen, so she wouldn't lose her life by insulting a pirate unknowingly, the man was a pirate captain called Kuro.

"Is there something wrong sir? Can I get you anything to drink or eat?" Makino asked with her normal smile on her face only for the man to give her and Shanks a dark look.

"You think that Straw Hat needs protecting? What a joke," Kuro grumbled as he pushed his glasses up with the palm of his hand, "If anything that damn brat is one of the pirates who is changing the world...for the better or worse it is not known...get me a glass of milk."

"Straw hat?" Shanks asked in confusion as he and his crew eyed the man carefully, "What would I be doing with changing the world?"

"Not you, Straw Hat," Kuro replied as he placed his money down on the bar counter, "...wait you are not from the future are you?"

"No we're not, this is our time zone," Benn asked around his cigarette with a dark glare on his face.

"That explains it then..." Kuro muttered softly as Makino placed his drink down in front of him, "Straw Hat is Monkey D. Luffy's nickname you could say...because of a stupid straw hat he always wears it has become the symbol of his pirate crew and is on his pirate flag...he is one of the strongest pirates and has faced several strong enemies, myself included, his bounty is 400,000,000 Beli at this moment of time...unless it has gone up lately. In total the Straw Hat crew's total bounty is 800,000,050 Beli...Monkey D. Luffy is a strong possibility to become the next King of the Pirates, he is also known as one of the Worst Generation and Super Rookies and one of the Eleven Supernovas."

As Kuro stopped speaking and took a long sip of his drink Makino, Shanks and his crew started at the man with wide eyes full of shock and disbelief. Taking a deep breath Makino nervously turned Shanks only to find him in the same state of shock that she was along with the rest of his crew.

"Well...he is always saying that one day he is going to be King of the Pirates...but I never thought..." Makino said nervously as she looked at Shanks, "Do you think what his saying is true Shanks?"

"I'm...I'm not sure...the Luffy I know is a little brat who is always handing around us wanting to hear stories of our adventures and wants to join our crew," Shanks replied only to be backed up by some low mutters of agreement from his crew, "I...I find it hard to believe but...this is the Luffy from the future...maybe the kid got feed up on waiting for us to take him with us?"

"If you do not believe me then just wait a few moments, I heard that they were planning to come here, something about Straw Hat wanting to show this place off to his crew," Kuro said catching everyone's attention again, "After how we separated last time we met I do not wish to run into him so if you will excuses me I must check on my crew..."

"How you separated last time?" Makino asked curiously only to blush and give the Pirate Captain a smile, "Thank you for your business, please come again."

Ignoring Makino Kuro gracefully stood up only to freeze as the bar's doors swung open to relieve the topic of their conversation and his crew.

**Until the next prompt...**


	41. Misfortune One Piece

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, I do not have any rights to One Piece and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**The prompt used for this fic is Misfortune because of the Straw Hat's bad luck coming across the strange item in the ocean.**

**Glowing Light**

Warm rays beamed down from the sun as it hung high in the clear blue sky, its light danced happily on the ocean as the cooling wind gently blew helping those in boats sail peacefully along on the beautiful day. On the crystal clear blue sea a brig sloop type ship with the head of a lion at the front slowly travelled along, inside the boat the riders were enjoying the soothing rocking motion of the boat as they lazily made their way towards their next destination.

"Ahhh, man what a lazy day," Luffy said as he let out a relaxed yawn, "Nami...I'm board! I want to fight!"

"Then wait a few more days," Nami snapped out from where she was leant over a large map that covered the large wooden table in front of her, "We still have a good few days at _least_ until we come to our next destination."

"But I'm board!" Luffy wined childishly as he leant over the ship's side looking down into the sea, "I want meat!"

"Sanji is cooking lunch right now," Nami snapped as she continued to study the map in front of her, "And you know how he gets when people start fighting when his trying to cook or during lunch. Just wait a few more hours and I'm sure that Zoro and Sanji will spar with you after lunch."

Letting out a low groan of frustration Luffy turned back to looking out at the sea only for a frown to come to his face as he spotted a strange glow coming from under the sea. Tilting his head in confusion Luffy turned around and scanned the deck in search for Robin only to find her lounging around on a sun bed reading another one of her books, thoughtfully Luffy turned his attention back to Nami only to find her with a scowl on her face which firmly told Luffy not to bother her, which Luffy had learnt from many hits to the head, so he decided to go with the safer option.

"Oi! Robin!" Luffy called out catching the attention of his archaeologist, "Come and look at this! It glows!"

"It might be a fish," Robin replied closing her book, she did not mind being interrupted as she had read the book many times, "Some fish glow, it helps them to live."

"Do these glowie fishes glows grow brighter and brighter?" Luffy asked as he turned to look back at the glowing light, "Cause this is what this one is doing!"

"The light is getting brighter?" Robin repeated with a frown on her face as she stood up, "Where is it coming from Luffy?"

"The ocean, under the water," Luffy replied dumbly as he pointed out to sea where the glowing light was.

Following her captain's pointing finger Robin spotted the strange glow only a few miles away from the Thousand Sunny, looking closely to see if it really was some sort of fish or an item piece of technology put there by the Marines to trap pirates Robin's frown increased when she found no sign of either.

"Nami, come and look at this," Robin called out calmly catching the Navigator's attention, "Do you have any idea what this glow is?"

"You mean the strange glow that Luffy was talking about?" Nami asked as she left her map, which was held down by two daggers to stop the wind from blowing it away, and walked towards Robin and Luffy.

"Yes...As far as I can see it is not a fish or any type of technology," Robin replied with a thoughtful expression on her face, "Do you think that it would be alright if we stopped the ship for a moment so we might check the strange glow out?"

Sighing Nami looked to where Franky was calmly driving the boat while drinking cola before looking back at the large map and the Log Pose on her left wrist.

"Can't you just use your devil fruit powers to bring the glowing object onto the ship?" Nami asked as a thoughtful expression crossed her face, "From how its glowing it looks to be quiet deep and with how many of our crew have devil fruit powers..."

"I understand Nami and I will try, it will be an instating experiment to see if I can use my powers like this," Robin replied as a light of understanding shone in her eyes, "Luffy-"

"Wow! Hey Robin, it looks like you won't have to try and get the glowie thing out of the water!" Luffy called out as he looked over the side of the boat excitedly with wide eyes.

"Why?" Nami and Robin asked as one as twin frowns covered their faces.

"Because its coming right towards up!" Luffy replied excitedly as a large grin came to his face, "Yayayaay! I'm not board anymore!"

"Damn it Luffy," Nami cursed as a bright light covered them , the boat and the surrounding area, "If we get out of this alive then your dead!"

As the light filled Nami's senses the only reply she got was one of Luffy's carefree laughter.

**Until the next prompt...**


	42. Rainbow OuranHighschoolHostClub

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, I do not have any rights to Ouran High School Host Club and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**The Prompt used is Rainbow.**

**Fathers and Rainbow Themes**

Harhui let out a deep frustrated sigh as she walked along the familiar path towards the club room, a look of pure anger and frustration covered her face as she ignored everyone who called out to her. She had one thought in mind and one thought alone, all else could wait and anyone who got in her path would suffer.

"How dare they! How dare they!" Harhui growled out as she stormed down the hallway, "How dare they do this! And dad! How can he agree to this!"

As Haruhi stormed down the hallway students jumped aside in shock as the normal polite and kind young 'man' they knew from the host club simply walked past them in anger. As they stared on they swore that they could see steam coming out of Harhui's ears.

"I pity the fools who upset him that much," Nekozawa chuckled darkly as he watched the natural host angrily walk in the direction of the third music classroom, "I wonder if I should offer her a special deal on curses..."

"I am going to kill you all!" Harhui screamed out angrily as she walked into the third music room making everyone who heard gulp nervously at the amount of anger held in Harhui's voice, "What made you think that this was a good idea?"

Growling darkly Harhui took in the sight that meet her, sitting in the middle of the room was her father, dressed in one of his finest dresses with matching items and make up, surrounded by the other members of the host club and several female students.

"Harhui!" Hunni cried out happily as he waved excitedly at his friend, "Tam-Tam brought you a surprised guest!"

"Harhui, your father is amazing!" one of the girls cried out as she turned to look at Harhui with stars in her eyes, "Everything he does for you! Now we know where you learnt to be so hard working!"

Harhui let out a frustrated groan as she simply nodded to the student, who she believed was innocent, and turned to give her father and Tamaki a death glare making both males gulp nervously.

"Harhui~ Don't be like this!" Ryoui replied dramatically as he sent his daughter a pleading look, "Why do you have to behave so difficult for your mummy for!"

"You're not my mother," Harhui replied as she crossed her arms and sent her father a pointed look, "Your my father who cross dressed."

"WAHHH! See! See! I told you Harhui can be mean when she wants to!" Ryoui cried out as fact tears fell from his face.

"There there 'Ranka', calm down, Harhui is just a little bit surprised at finding you here as we did not inform her of...this little event," Kyoya said stiffly as he sent Harhui a warning look over his glasses, "Why don't you join us Harhui? Your father has suggested an interesting theme that I am currently looking into."

"A new theme?" Harhui asked with a heavy sigh as she let all of her anger out, she knew it was useless to try and fight against Kyoya.

"Yes! This young man recognises my brilliance!" Ryoui cried out as he turned to look at Kyoya with a dreamy look, "Maybe you should marry my precious Harhui! I would feel so much better if I knew that my-"

"The theme is the rainbow," Kyoya said cutting Ryoui off before he could give away Harhui's secret about her gender, "Ranka suggested that we make the room, the items in it and our clothes rainbows, as it is winter and not yet Christmas everything is either white or grey. Bringing a splash of colour to our customs through your father's suggested rainbow theme would defiantly work."

"A gentleman does not interrupt a lady!" Ryoui began as he glared at Kyoya, "Honestly Kyoya you-"

"Should be leaving now as you are not a student or teacher and you most likely have to get ready for work," Kyoya said finishing off Ryoui's words, "Besides I do not wish for there to be any damage done to the room while I am going selling host club merchandise because Tamaki and yourself could not help but argue over Harhui."

"This is all about profits isn't it?" Harhui asked simply.

Kyoya looked at her over his glasses and replied with a smirk, "Why of course. What else would it be about?"

**Until the next prompt...**


	43. Desecrate Sharman King

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sharman King, I do not have any rights to Sharman King and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**The Prompt used is Desecrate.**

**Fixing What Was Destroyed**

Yoh let out a sigh of sadness as he knelt in front of Amidamaru's grave and gazed sadly at the damage that had been done to it. Inside of him Yoh felt his emotions twisting and turning in anger, yelling at him to find who had dared to think that Amidamaru's grave stone would be a good item to take their anger out on and show them just why it was a bad idea to go around destroying graves.

"I'm sorry buddy," Yoh said simply through as he placed his headphones over his ears and took a deep calming breath, "The one night I did not come to check on your grave...the one night..."

"It is fine Yoh, it is hardly your fault that you came down with the flu," Amidamaru said softly as he floating besides Yoh in spirit form as he gazed sadly at his grave stone, "Besides I would rather it be my own grave stone then anyone else's."

"Because you know that I will fix it without you having to haunt me," Yoh replied with a chuckle causing Amidamaru to smile, "Through...why do they do this for? Sometimes I wish they would go and destory another spirit's grave so they can be haunted but then..."

"You can do nothing about this Yoh, if you tried going to the police about this they would just ask what you were doing here every night and if you tried to take things into your own hands...then Anna would be the least of your worries," Amidamaru finished softly as he sent a teasing smirk at Yoh, "Through...Anna?"

"It was decided before I was born, our parents arranged it," Yoh answered lazily as he turned to the tool box besides him, " Amidamaru? Do you think it is a bad that I have this tool box?"

"The one you use to fix the grave stones?" Amidamaru asked, getting a nod of the head from Yoh Amidamaru gave him an understanding look, "On some levels no and on other levels yes. It is good that you have the tool box as you can fix the damage done to the grave stones by the living, I know that the spirits in this graveyard are happy for you fixing them, with you making sure that the gravestones are standing and not destroyed the spirits can enjoy their afterlife. Through...the fact that people do this sort of thing...that they even think about destroying and vandalising gravestones like this..."

"I can think of another good thing about this situation," Yoh piped up suddenly cutting Amidamaru's dark thoughts off.

"Oh?" Amidamaru asked with a raised eyebrow as he watched Yoh rummage around the tool box with a thoughtful expression on his face, "And what is this new good thing?"

"I have a good enough reason to get away from Anna for a few hours every night," Yoh said with his normal grin on his face causing Amidamaru to laugh, "Sometimes she just gets too much to handle."

"Agreed, her training is very hard," Amidamaru agreed with a nod of his head as he watched Yoh start work on repairing his gravestone.

As the night wore on Amidamaru and the other spirits of the graveyard stood guard over the young Sharman as Yoh repaired the gravestone, never noticing the thug who had destroyed the gravestone come back and try to attack him only for his spirit friends to protect him. All of the spirits where grateful towards Yoh for all of his help, which included not just fixing their vandalised and destroyed gravestones.

**Until the next prompt...**


	44. Blink One Piece

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One Piece, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or One Piece, and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**The Prompt used is Blink because Severus and Harry's lives change in the blink of an eye as soon as they find themselves running into Whitebeard and his crew.**

**Betrayal and Family**

His heart pounded harshly against his chest as he ran through the streets of Diagon Alley with his precious cargo held tightly in his arms. Flashes of light just missing him as his chasers behind him shot spells at both of them as they ran through the streets while ignoring the cries of people as they where shoved harshly out of their way.

"Not much further, not much more," Severus promised as he whispered into the scared child's raven black hair, "I can see Gringott's from here, just a few more steps child."

With a soft whimper of fear the child that Severus held safely and protectively within his arms nervously looked up to reveal terrified emerald green eyes full of fear. At the sight of those scared emerald green eyes Severus felt the same tight feeling in his chest that he had the very first time he had laid eyes on the boy after Dumbledore had finished 'training' him for the night. It was not fair, the child was only eleven years old, not even a teenager yet.

"We are almost there, we are doing it Harry," Severus whispered to the shaking boy as he continued to run while ducking the flashing bright colourful lights aimed at them, "If we can get to Gringotts the goblins promised to help us, to protect us, we just need to get to Gringotts for it to work. I promise you that everything will be alright."

With that promise Severus took a deep breath, tightened his grip around the too small child and pushed himself harder. It would be over his cold dead body that these backstabbing fools got their hands on the child he had in his arms.

"Hey! Watch out!" a voice cried out in surprise as Severus ran past them blindly, "Stop or else you're going to- ouch."

Both Severus and Harry let out a painful groan as they found their path blocked by a wall of muscle that they had just ran into. With twin frowns on their faces when they realised that they had come to a stop the two black haired wizards looked up at just what had caused them to stop.

Standing in front of them was a man who was easily double the size of Hagrid. The man in front of them had a large white crescent moon mushtase and wore a black bandanna around his head and a strange white captain's coat which hung loosely from his broad shoulders, besides the white captain's coat the man wore no other tops. On the coat Severus' well trained eyes from years of spying spotted a strange symbol on it that looked to be a strange looking skull. For trousers the man seemed to wear a pair of light, loose pants which was tucked inside a pair of large black boots. Around the man's waist was a deep red sash that for anyone else could of been used as a curtain.

"Hey, are you alright? You where running pretty fast there," a voice suddenly said cheerfully from Severus' left hand side, "What was you trying to get away from? Or are we just that damn good looking?"

"Thatch!" came a sharp reply from Severus' other side only to be cut off by a red flash of light which just missed the giant man.

Looking around him at the strange people that seemed to be gathering around him and Harry Severus did the only thing that came to mind when he could find no way of getting out of the group at all. As another less then friendly looking spell was shot at them again Severus quickly ducked through the giant man's legs, shocking everyone while some burst out laughing, and hid behind the man's leg while trying to catch his breath.

"Amazing," Harry gasped out softly, catching the voice of the giant man and a few other people, "His leg's almost big enough that Dudley could hide behind it!"

"Hush Harry, we do not want to be found," Severus said softly while on the inside he was mentally yelling at himself for telling Harry off for speaking when both of them knew that the first year lion speaking was a very good sign.

"Ah, so there is two of you huh?" a cheerful voice asked catching Severus' and Harry's attention.

"So? What is it to you?" Severus asked with a sneer on his face as he glared at the man who was dressed like a chief.

"Hey, we mean no harm, we just want to know if your alright," the man replied with a kind smile on his face as he held his hands up in a sign of peace, "Both you and the little one seem to be injured and with how you literally ran into Pops and how you are now using his leg to hide behind...something tells me that you are both in a bit of trouble."

"Well done for figuring that out," Severus growled out darkly which only causing the strange man to grin more, "Whatever gave our situation away? If you would just make a small gap to allow myself and...the child in my arms through in the direction of that large white marble building I will be thankful."

"Why can't we help?" the man asked with what was fast becoming his normal happy smile on his face.

"Because it does not have anything to do with you, I will not allow anyone to harm this child...not anymore...I will not let you harm him," Severus growled out darkly, unaware that everyone in the group was listening in while waiting for the attackers to show themselves, "Now let us through...I will not allow those backstabbing bastards to lay a single hand on this child's head as long as I live...so move! Let us through!"

A sudden shout from outside the group came to their ears making them all realise just how close the 'backstabbing bastards' were getting. Unsure what to do the man paused in his conversation with Severus and turned to look up with a worried expression on his face at the large man for help.

"Pops?" the man asked simply yet that one word seemed to hold so much to it.

"Son's! Let us stand and fight those who wish to harm our new family members!" the large man cried out with a grin on his face, "Let us show these people what happens when you mess with one of our family!"

At the large man's shocking cries the group around them let out an all mighty roar of agreement as the turned to face the direction that Severus and Harry had just come from, this time through they positioned themselves ready for a fight.

"What is going on?" Severus growled out as he tightened his grip around the confused Harry, "Who are you all?"

"We are your new family," the large man replied with a smug grin on his face, "You may both call me Pops."

Frowning darkly at the answer he got from the large man Severus turned to the only other man who had spoken to him and Harry only to be met with a knowing and understanding look on the other man's face.

"We got a message from the goblins," the man relied calmly, "The goblins told us that we were needed."

"Goblins? Why the hell would the goblins send you a message about being needed?" Severus asked as his temper was slowly coming to an end, "Why won't you just let us go-"

"No son of mine is going to suffer like the pair of you have if the message from the goblins is correct," the large man replied cutting into the conversation, "I won't stand for it, now stay where you are until I say so...it is time to teach these idiots just what happens when you mess with my sons..."

"Let alone as badly as what they have done to both of you," the man replied softly recatching Severus' attention, "You have nothing to fear from any of us Severus...in fact you can trust us all to look after you and little Harry...we got a letter from the goblins about you both before you say anything...would you like to see it?"

Nodding his head Severus moved Harry slightly so the small boy was sitting on his waist comfortably and safely while he held out his free hand to the man. As he did so Severus never spotted the approving look that the giant man shot the first male.

With a soft smile of understanding and a playful wink to the shy Harry the pan pulled out of his white trousers pocket an envelope with a familiar seal on it causing Severus' heart to miss a beat. Taking a deep breath Severus allowed the letter to fall into his hand while he never took his eyes off of the man in front of him.

"Who are you?" Severus asked darkly as he sent the strange man a deadly glare.

"My name is Thatch, the giant man your using to hide is our Captain and Pops, Whitebeard," Thatch replied calmly as he answered Severus' questions, "We are your new family."

**Until the next Prompt...**


	45. Purple HP&GWac

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or GundamWing/Ac, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or GundamWing/Ac and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**The Prompt used in this fic is Purple because when they're talking about colours to redecorate Harry's living quarters with Harry says his favourite colour is purple.**

**Overworked And About Time For A Holiday**

Fear wrapped around Harry like a cruel blanket as he found himself standing in front of his five bosses, fear started to cloud his mind as he tried to think up reasons to why he had been summoned by them. Since he had started work for them he could not find anything that he might of done to make them look the way they were looking at him this moment. Gulping nervously Harry made a move to stand up only to find himself unable to as Radish's hand was placed on his shoulder keeping him firmly in place sitting on the comfortable chair.

"...Harry...as you know every year we go through the staff and make sure everything is...alright," Quatre Winner said softly as Harry looked everywhere but at his boss, "And we have finally been able to meet you for the first time this year...you have been with us for eight years now but this is the first time we have meet like this..."

"I am sorry, I was busy doing other things," Harry replied softly as his eyes found themselves firmly planted on the ground, "In fact can we see about having this little...talk...some other time? I need to go and help Violet with the-"

"That is Mister Johnson's job not yours," Duo Maxwell said suddenly speaking up, the playful tone in his voice was gone, "And on that note we found out several bits of interesting information, like how everyone has been giving you at least a tiny bit of their work load to do..."

"And it has been adding up meaning you have to do four times the amount of work that you would normally have to do," Quatre said softly as he gazed at his nervous employee, "We also found out that you hardly sleep or eat or rest, you only take a break every other day for half an hour, your running yourself into the ground and you do more work than almost anyone else."

"I...I do not mind the extra work, I like to keep busy," Harry replied softly as he wiggled about nervously on his seat, "The garden's do not always need my attention every day and I have a lot of free time on my hands and well everyone needs a bit of help and I do not mind helping them out."

"But do you not have any hobbies? Don't you do anything for fun?" Duo asked as a worried tone entered his voice, "What about decorating your living quarters, we saw how bear and plain it is, the whole place is still white and plain as the day you moved into it eight years ago! The only way we knew that someone was living in those rooms where Kitty's information on his employee's and the fact that there was a large old fashioned trunk sitting at the end of the bed."

"I...I have been too busy with my work to really do anything else," Harry replied softly as he closed his eyes trying to ignore his battle instinces telling him to attack and flee.

"But what about your day's off? What about the holidays you have?" Quatre asked with a note of pure worry for Harry in his voice, "We worked it out that you have not only two years worth of untaken holidays and days off but you are also owed several thousand hundred pounds for all the work you have been doing..."

"It is fine really, you guys owe me nothing," Harry cried out as his head snapped up to look at his five bosses with panic filled eyes, "You give me a room, a roof over my head, a job I enjoy, food and-"

"You will be going on holiday for at least a month," Wufei said cutting Harry's panicked rant off, ""And before you try to object you will not be getting out of this. At least one of us will be with you at all times to make sure you really do rest and relax."

Groaning softly at the words Harry looked down at the floor nervously wondering just what his bosses had in store for him.

"The first thing we need to do is decorate your living quarters of yours," Duo said as he gave Harry a pointed look, "It is far too white in there, reminds me of my time in the hospital area after completing my missions...what colour do you like best? Green? Blue? Yellow?"

"...Purple," Harry said softly answering Duo's question, "I know it is not very manly but my favourite colour is purple...you know I-"

"Will come with us so we can work out just how we are going to decorate your living quarters," Wufei said as he gave Harry no room for escape, "Even if it means all five of us have to be with you all the time you will be having this month's holiday."

Sighing Harry nodded his head not paying attention to the worried looks his bosses sent him at the lack of fight he put up. In his mind the only thing he was able to think of was if they found out the reason why he never slept for.

'I can't let them find out I can't' Harry thought with a determined glint in his eyes 'If they find out they might treat me differently or fire me...I can't let them find out about the truth.'

**Until the next prompt...**


	46. Message Pokemon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Pokémon nor do I make any money by writing these fic's.**

**Need to know for this fic: The holiday that is called 'Family Month' it's for travelling Pokémon trainers to go home and spend time with their family and to show them all their Pokémon and tell them stories.**

**The prompt used is Message because both Brock and Misty are going to pass on the information to the Day-Care man that Ash has agreed to help out at the Day-Care.**

**Only for a Month**

"Ash, are you sure about this?" Misty asked as they stood on the forked road, "I know that it's only going to be a month or so but..."

"Ash why don't you come with me?" Brock suggested, "We don't want you being alone for so long, if you don't want to then why don't you go home for a bit?"

"I'll be fine and I won't go as I don't want to interrupt your time with your families," Ash said with a smile which only grew as Pikachu nuzzled him, "Besides I won't be alone, I'll have Pikachu with me."

"Ash," Misty said as she shared a desperate look with Brock, "Please, don't you have somewhere to go this month? What about you're mum? Don't you have anywhere to go for family month; it does only come once every three years and it starts in a few days."

"W...we don't celebrate family month," Ash said as he gently rubbed Pikachu's ears, "It's when my father left us, mum's gone on holiday with Mr. Mime...to get away from the memories, I normally go with her but..."

"Hey, I know what you can do Ash!" Brock suddenly cried out causing his friends to jump in surprise, "Not far from Cerulean City, on route 5, there's a Pokémon Day-Care centre that is run by an old man on his own, his been looking for some help running the centre for the month as the trainers who normally help him have left so they can arrive home in time for the start of family month and his wife died a few months ago."

"I heard of that place, my sisters use it all the time and its only a few minutes' walk for me while a day's walk from Pewter City, also Saffron City isn't far away," Misty said with a sly grin at Ash, "I also heard that a lot of hot males hang about on route 5 too."

"M-Misty!" Ash spluttered with wide eyes in shock, "T-they're all properly straight or not interested in someone as ugly as me and besides I don't know enough to help out at the Day-Care."

"That's where you're wrong Ash," Brock said with a smirk, "You look after your Pokémon don't you? You know what Pokémon food to give them, what to do when they get ill, how to help them with their personal needs right?"

Ash slowly nodded his head at Brock's words.

"Then I think you'll do fine," Brock said with an encouraging smile, "And if you don't get on with the old man or like it Ash it'll only be for a month, I promise you that as soon as family month ends we'll come and get you Ash."

"That's right, you just stay at the Day-Care for the month then when its all over we'll come and get you," Misty said with a playful wink, "And the Day-Care is on route 5 so we'll be able to visit each other during the month and you can phone Brock."

"Well if you're sure," Ash said nervously as Pikachu rubbed his check against Ash's, "And it means I'll be able to help someone out and not be in anyone's way during the month."

"That's right; I'll give him a phone call ahead of time to let you know you're coming," Misty said kindly, "Brock we go left to Pewter City while we go right to Cerulean City, when we get to the gym I'll phone the Day-Care to let him know that he'll have help and you can simple go from the city to route 5."

"And I'll take care of things from my end," Brock said as he pulled out two small black books and offered them to his two friends, "These are for you, I started making them a while back when I knew we'd be going our separate ways during family month."

"Wow, thanks Brock," Ash and Misty said happily as they took the books from Brock and flipped through them.

"Wow, these have got everything in them from phone numbers and addresses to maps and how to care for Pokémon," Misty said with wide eyes, "Brock, you've really outdone yourself this time."

"Yeah well if you notice I've only filled half of the books up, the rest is for you both to fill up with your own experiences," Brock replied blushing mad.

"Yeah and once family month is over we can share what we've written in them during the month appear," Ash said with a wide grin on his face, "Maybe...maybe this won't be so bad after all."

"That's the way Ash," Misty said happily with a sparkle in her eyes, "Besides it won't be like you can't phone call us or visit me during the month."

Suddenly a loud beeping reached their ears, reaching into his pocket Brock pulled out a small watch. Looking at it for a few seconds he let out a deep sigh and turned to his friends.

"It seems I've got to go if I want to make it home in time before it gets to dark," Brock said sadly as he pocketed the watch.

"It's okay Brock, besides with these books you've given us how anything could go wrong?" Ash asked with a comforting smile, "Besides if you're worried you can always phone up the Day-Care about my arrival and then leave a message with one of Misty's sisters for us."

"I think I'll do that," Brock chuckled as he reached forwards and patted Pikachu, "Well I'll be seeing you both when the month is over."

With a final wave and goodbye Brock turned and headed towards Pewter City while Misty and Ash took the road to Cerulean City.

**Until the next prompt...**


	47. Breath Again DragonBallZ

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, I do not have any rights to Dragon Ball Z and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**The Prompt used is Breath Again.**

**Coming Back To Life**

Tears of hope ran down Gohan's face as he started at the large dragon in front of him, his heart pounded faster and harder in his chest then it had ever done when he was fighting against an enemy. With hope and desperation shining brightly in his eyes Gohan managed to tear his eyes away from the amazing sight of Shenlong and to his father's brother, all but in blood, who was standing next to him with a similar look shining in his eyes and on his face.

"K-Krillin..." Gohan stuttered out nervously as he looked to the man besides him for help and guidance, "W-what should I do?"

"We...we need to ask Shenlong to bring Goku back to life," Krillin replied as he tried to hide his fear of the large dragon from Gohan, "Should I..."

"I'll do it, I...it is only right after all," Gohan answered nervously as he took a deep breath.

Taking a deep calming breath Gohan pulled himself up to his full hight and marched forwards pass his friends towards the large dragon. As he slowly made his way to stand in front of Shenlong Gohan felt his heart skip a beat as he looked up into the dragon's knowing eyes full of wisdom and power. Trying to ignore the voice inside of him yelling at him to turn and run Gohan came to a stop in front of Shenlong and looked up at him with bravery and courage.

"Tell me, what is your wish," Shenlong asked as he gazed down at Gohan.

"I...I want my dad back...he died protecting this planet and...I just want my dad back," Gohan replied as he bit back his tears.

Gohan watched on and waited as Shenlong did not respond straight away, fear coursed through his body as his mind asked if there was a limited on how many times a person could be wished back from the dead as his dad had been wished back from the other side before. Through before Gohan could open his mouth a bright white flash came from Shenlong startling everyone.

"W-What was that!" Gohan asked as he began to turn to Krillin only to freeze as Shenlong's strong and powerful voice came to his ears.

"Your wish has been granted."

In the spot where Gohan and the Z fighters had hidden Goku's body the man in question let out a gasp of breath as he took a breath and started to breathe again.

As Shenlong and the Dragonballs disappeared Gohan turned to his friends with tears of happiness running down his face and a smile that felt as if his face would split into two.

"My dad! My dad is alive!"

**Until the next Prompt...**


	48. Life HP&Yugioh

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yugioh, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Yugioh and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**The Prompt used is life because together Seto and Mokuba/Harry will find a better life and future together.**

**Finding Each Other**

Tears ran down his face as he gazed blankly in front of him as the figure in front of him standing frozen in place as the rain fell down around him as if the world was crying with him. His clothes hung off of his thin body as the cold slowly entered his body eating away at the warmth that kept him alive.

The curl laughter of his so called relatives echoed in his ears as they drove away leaving him alone in the world, through that was nothing new. A soft hand slowly came into his blurry vision and rested comfortingly on his check causing him to unknowingly lean into the warm comforting touch.

"It's going to be alright, I promise you that I will always be there for you," a soft comforting voice came to his ears, "I promise you that you are no longer alone, I'll be at your side always."

Slowly at the comforting words filled with a loving promise he came to only to find himself staring into the protective blue eyes of an older boy standing in front of him. Eyes filled with so much love and honesty slowly broke through his walls and with a heart breaking sob he fell into the protective body of the boy in front of him.

"How about we become brothers? You and I?" the older boy asked softly as he wrapped his larger protective arms around the smaller boy, "I'm afaird that I'm the only one here who can speak both English and Japanese...I'd be happy to teach you Japanese and anything else you want..."

"W-We stay together?" the younger boy asked with sharp sobs as tears ran down his face, "You want me? You want freak to be your brother? B-But why? W-We just meet..I...I don't understand."

With a deep sigh a hand slowly rose and whiped away a trail of tears, "When I saw you being dumped off here by your realatives. and watching them leave...I remembered the day...I rememebered the day that I too was dumped off here...and when I heard you call out in English and...I don't understand it...I couldn't help but to follow my heart and come out here."

"Out here?" the younger child asked with a hiccup as bright emerald eyes shone with confusion.

Chuckling the elder boy nodded his head and pointed to his right where a large boarding school like building stood. Bright tear filled eyes followed the finger only for them to widen as they took in the bright white stone, the large welcoming windows covered with art done by various children at the orphanage. Standing in the main doorway of the building was a group of curious children gathered trying to look around their adult caretakers. Turning his attention to look around them he realised that they stood in the middle of a large metal gate with a young kind looking woman standing only a few feet away with her eyes shining with worry for the two boys.

"This is Mrs Aya," the elder boy said softly as he noticed where the scared emerald eyes had wandered to, "She's really nice and she looks after us along with the other adults but I think Miss. Aya is the nicest."

'Mrs. Aya' was a young woman in her late twenty's with a slim build but a small bump on her stomach, her long black hair framed her sun kissed face showing off bright amethyst eyes shining with love and kindness, her full red lips where turned upwards into a soft motherly smile, she wore a simple light purple t-shirt that rested comfortably over her bump and a pair of comfortable large jeans and a pair of simple pink flip flops on her feet easing the pressure on her swollen ankles .

"It is nice to meet you child, my name is Mrs. Aya and I'll be looking after you and your...new big brother until we can find you both new parents," Mrs. Aya said softly with a kind motherly smile as she placed a protective hand on her bump, "Do you mind telling Seto and I your name?"

"You can speak English?" the elder boy blurtted out in shock as he looked up at Mrs. Aya with wide eyes, "But...But I thought.."

"Yes I can speak English, and yes I understood everything you said and written in English so don't think you can get away with things so much anymore," Mrs. Aya said with a playful yet stern twinkle in her eyes, "And before you ask I have a realative in America who works for a boss of a big company, we wanted to talk to each other so I learnt English and she learnt Japanese."

"Y...Your called Seto?" a soft scared voice asked causing time to freeze once again, "Big Brother's name is Seto?"

A soft loving smile appeared on the face of the older boy as Mrs. Aya watched on in amazment as the once cold boy seemed to light up with emotion for the small forgin boy in front of them If this was the effect the two boys had on each other then Mrs. Aya promised herself that neither of the boys would ever find themselves separted, no matter what.

"Yeah but you can call me big brother or Onii-chan or any nickname that you want to call me," the elder boy, Seto said kindly as he slowly reached forwards and ruffled the younger boy's messy black locks of hair, "I won't let anyone else but you call me these names through!"

The younger child broke out into a happy burst of giggles as a bubble of warmth built up inside of him as he borrowed himself deeper into the protective hold and a small smile appeared on his face. He had a big brother, he had someone who loved him, he had someone who wanted him!

"M-My name..my uncle and aunt called me freak or boy or worthless," the younger boy said softly with a happy smile ignoring the looks of shock and anger in Seto's and Mrs. Aya's eyes as he chose to bask in the love of his newly found big brother, "But...But I remember...a nice woman...I think she was my mummy...she called me Harry...and I...I think I remember Daddy being linked with the name 'Pot' or 'Potty'..."

"Harry...your name is Harry," Seto said softly as he gazed at his new little brother with a frown on his face, "I...I think you should have a new name!"

"A new name?" Mrs. Aya asked dryly as she looked up to the sky only for a small smile to come to her face, the rain was stopping and with it brought a new beginning, "I guess that...is suitable...but what should we name Harry? How about the name S-"

"I want big brother to name me!" Harry cried out as his small hands fisted themselves into Seto's plain white top.

Mrs. Aya let out a small giggle as she watched the proud grin that suddenly appeared on Seto's once emotionless face As the last few drops of rain came falling down from the once dark sky shone with bright light from around once dark clouds, the once hidden sun began to slowly come out of hiding showing the beginning of not just a new day or a turn in the weather but the beginning of a new hope for the two boys standing in front of her.

"Before Mummy and Daddy died...I was meant to be getting a little brother but I was told by the doctors that my little brother died with my mummy and daddy," Seto said with a thoughtful expression on his face, "Mummy, Daddy and I all agreed on a name if I was ever going to have a little brother..."

Wonder and excitement shone in Harry's eyes as he waited for his new big brother to say his new name, as his heart began to grow with hope a small spark appeared in his heart and mind, maybe it was a good thing that his so called relatives had abandoned him, after all he had found his big brother. Mrs. Aya watched on in wonder and happiness at the two small boys in front of her began to develop an unbreakable bond that would last several years if not for the rest of their life. Her mind drifted off towards her relative in America, she knew that neither boy would survive without the other and there would not be a lot of people willing to take on two little boys...buy maybe her relative and her boss was one of those people who might be willing to adopt both boys.

"...Mokuba..." Seto said softly as he gazed into his new little brother's eyes, "The name of my little brother is Mokuba."

**Until the next Prompt...**


	49. Mother Nature Bayblade

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bayblade, I do not have any rights to Bayblade and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**The Prompt used is Mother Nature.**

**A Natural Training Ground**

Ray let out an excited laugh as he ran through the grassy hills close to where their newest training camp was located. Unlike the last few times where they had to deal with the pressure of training for a life changing purpose this time they where free from all the pressures around them, free to train as much as they wanted and how they wanted.

"This is an amazing place to train!" Max cried out hyperly as he looked around the area they were running through, "It is almost like Mother Nature has created the perfect training ground for us!"

"I have to admit Ray, you did pick a good spot to train," Kai agree darkly causing Tyson to let out a loud laugh.

"You know Kai agreeing with us sometimes won't kill you or hurt you," Tyson said with a laugh before turning to Ray, "Yeah, where did you find this awesome place? It's like Max said, it's as if this place was created just for us to train in."

"I found it while I was wondering around board and Mr. Dickinson was in an important meeting," Ray replied with a relaxed pleased smile as he and his team continued on their training run, "I decided to find a place to train away from the other baybladers because they kept trying to destroy my training."

"Sore losers?" Chief asked as they passed his spot where he was sitting on a large rock with his laptop on his knees.

"Yeah, they did not like the fact that I could beat them without breaking a sweat," Ray replied with a depressed sigh, "If I wanted to use the training area I had to have Mr. Dickinson with me in the day or go alone at night when everyone was gone."

"Well you don't have to worry about people destroying your training," Tyson said with a grin as he jogged up next to Ray with a friendly smile on his face, "You have us now! A team to help and support you! If anyone tries to mess with you then they will also have to deal with us!"

"It's alright really, I don't really mind," Ray said shyly while trying to hide just how pleased and warm inside Tyson's words made him feel, "Here, with how nature has developed, it is a better training ground anyway plus we have more room so we can train together...as a team."

With cries of agreement the Bladebreakers turned back to their training through throughout the whole day a large smile was found on Ray's face.

'They accept me...all of me...even my secrets...My team mates are not just my team mates' Ray thought to himself as he continued to jog 'They are my brothers...'

**Until the next Prompt...**


	50. Mutation GundamWingAc

**Disclaimer: I do not own GundamWing/Ac, I do not have any rights to GundamWing/Ac and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**The Prompt used is Mutation.**

**Tro-Bear?**

Quatre let out a happy sigh as he looked out of his bedroom window and welcomed the morning. A soft smile appeared on his kind face as two love sick birds flew past his window with nesting material held in their beaks. Turning back to look at his bed Quatre's smile grew larger as his eyes landed on his long time lover.

'It's amazing that we still feel like this...' Quatre thought as he slowly made his way back to the bed 'I was truly blessed with Trowa.'

Smiling softly Quatre sat down on the bed and watched his lover sleep, only around the other Gundam Pilots could they truly relax and drop that guard they always had up while trusting the others to protect them.

'He looks so innocent, so much younger...' Quatre thought as he stared at Trowa's sleeping face 'He...Trowa is...perfection.'

"Quatre?" Trowa's sleepy voice asked as half asleep emerald green eyes looked up causing a blush to appear on Quatre's face.

"Yes it is me love, I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Quatre asked not noticing Trowa's arms slowly moving.

"It's fine but there is something you could do for me," Trowa answered with a glint shining in his eyes.

Nodding his head Quatre opened his mouth to reply only to let out a cry of surprise as his lovers arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him down into the bed so he was lying besides Trowa.

"T-Trowa," Quatre said as a bright red blush appeared on his face as he gazed at his lover's naked chest, "Are...Are you wearing anything under the sheets?"

"And why does that matter?" Trowa asked as he placed a teasing kiss on Quatre's neck.

"Because...the others..." Quatre replied as he squirmed as Trowa's tongue began to explore his neck, "They-"

"Will know not to enter and leave us alone with the noses I am going to make you make," Trowa growled out softly causing Quatre to moan.

Not knowing what else to do Quatre's hands reached up and wrapped themselves in Trowa's hair as Quatre leaned forwards to give his lover a kiss only for him to freeze half way when his hands brushed against something new and strange in Trowa's hair.

"Trowa..." Quatre said carefully and slowly as his hands carefully touched what was hidden in his lover's hair, "Did...Did Duo play a prank on you last night?"

"No...not that I know of, after that time with the glitter and pictures of Relena on our bedroom ceiling I tend to lock the door when were both settled down for the night," Trowa replied with a frown on his face as the lustful atmosphere disappeared, "Why?"

"You have bear ears on the top of your head," Quatre said as he allowed a hand to drop down onto Trowa's waist and feel his lovers bum.

"Quatre?" Trowa asked only to freeze when he felt a new strange sensation wash over his body, "What the hell was that!"

Giggling slightly Quatre replied, "That my beloved was the feeling of me touching your bear tail. I don't know what's happened but it looks like I really do have a Tro-Bear!"

Seeing the unmasked fear in Trowa's eyes Quatre leant forwards and placed a kiss on his lover's lips which was full of an unspoken promise. Even with this strange appearance of bear ears and tail on Trowa's body Quatre was not going to leave him.

"You know," Quatre said softly as he pulled away from the heated kiss, "I'm going to have to find who played with your DNA and made you into this...and thank them!"

"Thank them?" Trowa asked as a blush appeared on his face.

**Until the next Prompt...**

**Only four more chapters left of this fic!**


	51. Blood Naruto

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I do not have any rights to Naruto and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**The Prompt used is blood.**

**Never Give Up**

As Naruto panted for breath and tried to gain his bearings from the last attack that his opponent had sent his way he felt blood pouring down his body while his whole body was shaking with exhaustion.

'Damn it, I do not know if I can keep this up' Naruto thought as the figure in front of him kept going in and out of focus 'His just too strong...I...is this the end? I-'

"NARUTO!" a young familiar voice yelled out from the spectators seats above the area causing Naruto's thoughts to freeze, "YOU CAN DO IT! GO NARUTO!"

'Someone...someone believes in me?' Naruto thought as his tired blue eyes widened with hope and surprise 'Someone thinks I can...they really think I can..."

"WE BELIEVE IN YOU BOSS!" another young familiar voice screamed out, this one Naruto recognised, it was Konohamaru.

" Konohamaru?" Naruto asked as he coughed up a bit of blood.

"WE'RE HERE FOR YOU BOSS! ALL OF US ARE!"

Naruto recognised those voices, Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon had come to cheer him on. As their words of encouragement sunk into Naruto he found a new power deep within him, energy that he thought he no longer had suddenly appeared and a large amount of self belief bloomed inside of Naruto. People believed in him, not just one or two but three!

'No...wait...I...lots of people believe in me' Naruto thought with wide eyes as the sounds of Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon cheering came to his ears 'I have so many people who trust me...who know I can do this...People really do believe in me.'

"You should just give up," the enemy ninja said with a sneer on his face as he took in Naruto's beaten and bloody body, "You can hardly stand and with the injuries that you have-"

"I will never give up, as long as there is an ounce of breath in me I will never give up, and if I die I will just come back and haunt the arsehole who killed me," Naruto growled out darkly shocking the enemy ninja while Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon cheered louder, "Get ready to lose."

As Naruto charged into battle with a new found strength in him the sound of cheers and cries of encouragement became louder and louder causing a smile to appear on Nruto's face. Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon had found more willing people for their cheering section.

**Until the next Prompt...**

**Only three more chapters left of this fic! I can't believe that after so long I'm finally completing a fic! XD**


	52. Spit Jing the Bandit King

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jing The Bandit King, I do not have any rights to Jing The Bandit King and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**The Prompt used is Spit.**

**It tastes horrible!**

"What the hell is this?" Jing asked with a look of pure distaste on his face as he spit out the small grape like fruit from his mouth.

"Hahahahaha! I can't believe that you ate it!" Kir said between laughter as Jing sent him a frustrated look, "I...I thought you where smarter than that Jing!"

"Well sorry for trusting you," Jing replied as he folded his arms and glared at Kir, "I take it that was not the famous last blue grape?"

"Nope! Not even close!" Kir replied as he tried to stop himself from laughing.

"Kir...what did you just get me to put into my mouth?" Jing asked as his hands formed a fist.

"I don't know! I could not work out what the guy was saying but it was some sort of food that everyone, even the locals was avoiding!" Kir answered as he whipped a tear from his eyes, "Man Jing, I have not laughed like that in ages!"

"Then I am glad to be of help," Jing said darkly as he glared at Kir, "But you know what we are going to do now?"

"Find treasure? Find hot sexy girls?" Kir asked with a hopeful expression on his face, "Please oh please say we are going to find us some sexy females!"

"We are not going to do either of your suggestions," Jing replied as he quickly reached out and grabbed Kir around the neck, "I think it is time that you sampled the local food."

"Huh?" Kir asked dumbly only for a familiar smell to come to his nose, "Jing! Come on! You can't be that mean! I am not going to eat one!"

"Why not?" Jing asked as he carried Kir over to the food stall that unlike the other food stalls had no queue, "I think that we should _both_ try it and as I have already tried this _wonderful_ food I think you should have the honour of sampling it too."

"What if we went out to the local bars and I helped you pick up someone to your tastes?" Kir asked nervously as he tried and failed to get out of Jing's tight grip, "I promise to leave you alone all night even!"

"Nope, one night stands aren't my thing," Jing replied much to Kir's horror, "Besides don't you know the saying?"

"The saying?" Kir asked as he tried to see a way out of the situation he had found himself in, "The one about not making best friends eat horrible tasting foods?"

"Nope," Jing said with a smile that caused Kir to gulp in fear, "What goes around comes around. I tried the food so now it's your turn Kir."

"HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Kir screamed out as he tried to get free through his actions only caused him to get odd looks from the other people passing through the area.

**Until the next Prompt...**

**Only two more chapters to go~**


	53. Drive Yugioh

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, I do not have any rights to Yugioh and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**The Prompt used is Drive.**

**I'll Keep On Going**

"I can do this, I can do this, I CAN do this," Yugi said to himself quietly as he gazed down at the golden puzzle in front of him, "I am not going to give up...not when I just started this puzzle."

With a determined look on his face Yugi bent down to have a better look at one of the hardest puzzles he had ever done, none of the pieces of the puzzle seemed to fit with each other. Even if he went through the whole puzzle one bit at a time he could never seem to find a place for two pieces to go together.

'It's almost like the puzzle is not letting me solve it on purpose' Yugi thought with an angry frown on his face tried and failed to put two pieces together.

"Having problems my boy?"

"Grandpa!" Yugi cried out in surprise as he turned around in his seat to find his Grandpa standing in the doorway, "What are you doing here? I thought I still had two more hours before the shop closed?"

"It seems that you have lost track of time once again Yugi," Solomon replied chuckling at the surprised look on his Grandson's face, "I shut the shop an hour ago, I have come to let you know that tea should be ready in a few minutes so come into the dining room okay?"

"Okay Grandpa but you should of called for me, I would of come and helped you hut the shop and make tea," Yugi said as he placed the golden puzzle back into the odd box it came in, "Grandpa...have you ever managed to put a just two pieces together?"

"I take it that you are talking about the puzzle in front of you?" Solomon asked as he gave the puzzle in question a pointed look.

"Yeah...no matter how much I try I just can't seem to even put two pieces together," Yugi replied with a heavy sigh.

"Don't worry Yugi, this puzzle is one that has gone unsolved for hundreds of years," Solomon answered as he sent his Grandson an understanding smile, "If you want me to I could find you another puzzle for you t-"

"NO!" Yugi yelled out surprising his Grandpa, "If it is alright with you Grandpa...I don't want to give up...I won't let this puzzle be left unsolved."

"Well my boy as long as you have something to drive you to complete this puzzle how can I say no?" Solomon asked smiling, "Now come on before tea gets burnt...again."

"Okay, I'm coming," Yugi said as he stood up and walked out of his bedroom.

As Solomon and Yugi walked down the stairs they never noticed a dark shadow with a strange golden eye on its forehead watching them silently.

**Until the next Prompt...**

**Next chapter is the last one.**


	54. Fly Kiki's Delivery Service

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kiki's Delivery Service , I do not have any rights to Kiki's Delivery Service and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**The Prompt used is Fly.**

**Above The Clouds So High**

Tombo let out an excited cry of glee as his home made aircraft left the ground and joined his dear friend in the air. Besides him on her broomstick Kiki let out a joyous laugh as she sent Tombo a large grin.

"It's great right!" Kiki called out over the win as Jiji kept a careful yet proud eye on his young son.

"It is! It's everything I dreamed about and more," Tombo called back only to get side tracked as a flock of birds flew past them.

"Remember to pace yourself Tombo! We have a long flight ahead of us," Kiki replied with an excited grin on her face, "I can't believe that you agreed to come back with me!"

"Well we will be gone only a year and besides this way I can make sure you come back," Tombo laughed out as he continued to peddle, "Besides we can both return with lots of amazing stories for our friends!"

With a large grin on her face Kiki nodded her head in agreement and increased her speed, the excitement of getting to see her family once again getting to her. Behind her Tombo followed with his own large smile on his face as he wondered what Kiki's parents and family might be like.

'I won't be gone forever, this is only for a year' Tombo thought as he turned back to look back at his home town which was quickly disappearing from sight 'We will be back...this is not the last that they've seen of us.'

Looking at each other with looks of pure glee and happiness on their faces Tombo and Kiki looked out into the bright blue sky as they wondered just what their future would hold for them.

**The End!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this fic and it's weird odd one shots! This is the last chapter! Hope I did all of the anime's and manga's justice! **

**Until The Next Fic! :3**


End file.
